


Changed For Good

by Unknown_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Cancer, Domestic Avengers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Tony, Kid Tony Stark, Poor Tony, Poor Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Character, Sickfic, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Terminal Illnesses, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_diva/pseuds/Unknown_diva
Summary: The Avengers initiative brings together several new superheroes but when they meet a small seven-year-old named Tony, they realize something has been missing and they learn to really work together and love each other.But can they save the sickly boy who rocked their world? Superheroes can do anything, right?
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Nick Fury & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 36
Kudos: 146





	1. Warming my heart

When Nick Fury introduced his new ‘Avengers Initiative’, Steve was weary and had many concerns. He had worked with a team before, all those years ago, but for some reason, the idea of a team of ‘superheroes’ was hard to swallow. He didn’t know what to expect but he trusted Nick, so he agreed. 

Natasha and Clint had worked with Shield for a while. They were the top two agents Shield had, but even they were concerned with the new ‘Avengers’ team Nick had told them about. They preferred their solo missions and not needing to rely on anyone but themselves. But when Nick, their boss, had asked them to join they agreed- hoping they wouldn’t regret it. 

Bruce was just uncomfortable. He didn’t want to be on a team, he didn’t want to be a weapon, heck, he didn’t even want to be around people! He didn’t like the whole situation and would have refused and walked out if not for the fact he knew just how powerful and dangerous Shield was. If they didn’t get him now, they would get him later, and he preferred to stay on their good side.

Despite their concerns, the bottom line was they all agreed. Now several months of bonding, training exercises, and missions- they were glad they did. They learned to rely on each other and they genuinely liked being in each others’ presence. So when Nick brought up the idea of building an ‘Avengers Compound’ they agreed, happily. 

In fact, they were discussing it while they stretched in Shield’s large training wing made especially for them. It was the size of two football fields complete with a shooting range, weight room, sparring area, obstacle course, and target practice arena. 

They were currently in the middle of the sparring room and laid out on the mats stretching when their heightened senses picked up on a small head peeking around the side of the wall. When they turned to look, the head quickly disappeared with a gasp, but they took notice that it was a short person with a head of black curly hair. 

They waited a few seconds, but there was no movement or sound from behind the wall. 

“Hello?” Steve said finally. 

“Sorry,” the voice said softly. It was high-pitched and a little raspy. 

“Did you need something?” Clint asked when the voice didn’t say anything else. 

“I heard about the Avengers, I wanted to see them practice,” the voice said. They heard a bit of shifting but the person stayed hidden. 

Steve frowned. “Can you come out so we can see you?”

Steve was beginning to think he imagined the whole interaction by the long amount of time the voice took to make any sound. But finally, after what felt like hours, there was a slow movement as the person came from behind the wall. 

If they were not professionally-trained superhumans and spies, they probably would have gasped audibly. The ‘voice’ was apparently a small boy, less than four feet tall, who was olive-colored and wore sweats and a red hoodie. The boy had a forearm crutch in each hand and was leaning heavily on them. 

“What’s your name, buddy?” Bruce asked softly. 

The boy blushed, a soft pink brushing his cheeks. “Tony,” he responded shyly. 

“Nice to meet you, Tony,” Bruce smiled welcomingly. “My name is Bruce.”

“I know,” Tony frowned. “You are Dr. Bruce Banner. You have a PhD in Physics which you acquired from the California Institute of Technology. I have read all of your papers on your study of Gamma Radiation.”

Bruce smiled but looked sceptical. “How old are you, kid?”

“I’m seven,” Tony said. 

Bruce’s eyes widened. 

“Nice to meet you, son, but our practices can get pretty dangerous, so you’re going to have to leave,” Steve said. 

Tony’s eyes watered. “Please can I stay and watch? I’ll sit in that corner over there. You won’t even see me!” Tony pleaded. 

Steve looked at the corner, it was secluded so it would probably be okay. They still had no idea whose child this was, but it seemed he was disabled, so he couldn’t be too much trouble, right? 

“Fine, you can stay over there for about 10 minutes, but then you have to go, okay?” Steve sighed. 

The boy’s eyes lit up. “Okay, thank you so much!” As quickly as he could, he limped over to the corner, leaning his crutches against the wall and sliding to the ground. He should have asked for a chair, but this would do. 

The team’s eyes lingered on the boy for several seconds, but soon they went back to stretching. About 30 minutes later, they had totally forgotten about the boy. Natasha and Bruce were sparring, Steve was using a punching bag, and Clint was shooting arrows at targets. 

  
Tony watched this all with excitement in his intelligent eyes. When one of Clint’s arrows stuck in the wall several feet from his corner, Tony couldn’t help but crawl over to retrieve it. He realized the arrows Clint was using were not normal ones, in fact they seemed to use technology to travel at that high of a velocity with no wind resistance. 

He brought the arrow back to his corner and sat for about five minutes, opening the inside of the arrow and studying the mechanics. He was right, along with a faster velocity the arrow also had a target assistance- which Tony had to assume was a safety guard so civilians were less likely to get hit if the target Clint shot at moved. 

After cutting, moving, and reconnecting some of the wires, Tony called Clint over. “Excuse me? Arrow-guy?” 

Clint paused his shot, looking towards the corner. “Yes?” 

“Can you shoot this arrow please?” Tony asked sweetly. 

Clint’s eyes narrowed, looking from the arrow to the kid. “Fine,” he huffed. He took the arrow from Tony’s hand and went back to his target. By now, the whole team was watching suspiciously. 

Clint put the arrow on his bow, lined up his target, and shot. As soon as the arrow hit, the whole target blew up, scorching the two targets next to them. “Woah,” he marveled. 

Tony, still in his corner, was giggling loudly. The whole team turned to him. 

“How’d you do that, kid?” Clint asked, walking over. 

“My name is Tony,” Tony frowned. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Clint said. 

“What are your names?” Tony asked instead. “I only know Dr. Banner and you look like Captain America, even though you’re not wearing the suit.”

Steve frowned at the kid, Captain America being found was not common knowledge yet. Nick had wanted to train the team before the world learned of them. None of them had been seen fighting in public yet so no one but Nick and a small select few knew anything. 

The team looked at each other, sending silent looks.

Clint knelt in front of Tony. “If we tell you who we are, I don’t want you going to the playground and telling all your friends about the superheroes you met,” Clint said sternly. 

“Don’t worry, sir. I don’t have any friends, and I doubt I'm going to the playground anytime soon,” Tony said flatly. The team looked at the crutches next to him and Clint blushed softly after a shove from Natasha. 

“Hello Antoshka, my name is Natasha, you can call me Nat,” she smiled. “I’m Black Widow.”

“I’m Clint, known as Hawkeye,” Clint said. 

“You can call me Bruce, and I turn into the Hulk,” Bruce said shyly. 

“And I’m Steve, also Captain America,” Steve sighed. 

Tony’s eyes were wide and he bounced in excitement. “Can I join? I want to be an Avenger!”

The team glanced at each other.

“I can help you guys! I build lots of cool robots, and my Uncle said-”

“Sorry, Tony, maybe when you get older?” Steve said softly. “For now, you should focus on school.”

Tony’s gaze dropped to his lap. His hands fidgeted. “Maybe, can I keep watching you guys? So that I'm ready when I  _ can _ join the team?” He asked in a small voice. 

Steve melted at the big brown eyes that stared up at him hopefully. “Sure,” he sighed. 

Tony smiled wide. “I think my Uncle might be looking for me, so I gotta go, but i'll be back tomorrow at the same time! And the next day and the next day and the next day!” Tony said excitedly. 

The team nodded, smiling at the enthusiastic boy. 

Tony, again regretting that he didn’t grab a chair, struggles to stand from his low point on the floor. 

“Here, buddy,” Bruce says, lifting Tony up by his armpits. Clint grabs the crutches that lean on the wall next to him and hands them to the small boy. 

“Thank you very much, Avengers,” Tony says formally. “Enjoy your training.”

They all laugh as the child saluts them before walking out of the room. After staring for a moment, they all shrug and continue working out. 

___________________________

After that first meeting, Tony came to visit them every day. He would sit in the corner, now with a chair, and take notes as they worked. Despite the fame they acquired when Nick finally revealed the team to the world, they made sure to spend as much time with Tony as they could for he was their very first fan. Many times they talked to him while they trained- asking him about things he likes to do, his favorite subjects in school, and what he wants to be when he gets older. 

After two weeks, they all were in love with the boy. 

Steve had called a toy company that was designing action figures of the Avengers and had specially made ones delivered for Tony before they were even in stores. Tony would play with the mini Avengers as the big Avengers trained, copying their movements with the dolls’ stiff limbs. 

Clint had learned the boy’s favorite snack was fruit snacks so he went to Sam’s Club and bought a large 100 pack of Scooby-Doo themed ones. Every time Tony arrived for the training session, he would have three fruit snack packs and a reusable water bottle (with Tony’s name on it, of course) waiting for him. 

Bruce, the education-centered man he was, brought Tony a new crossword puzzle every day. Each was on a different subject, and while Tony struggled slightly with the history and literature ones, he absolutely loved the science and math ones. When Bruce saw that Tony was too good for the simple science questions, he went home at night and printed his own version to really challenge Tony. 

Natasha, who had taken up knitting in her free time, worked on a blanket for Tony. Her therapist at Shield had recommended it since it was a pretty calming task. After the first week, she had knitted a large red blanket, since Tony told her it was his favorite color, and put it on his chair. When he saw the blanket he was so happy, throwing himself at Natasha for a hug. Tony was always cold and his frail frame didn’t help so he was grateful for the warmth. 

Despite being spoiled with gifts, Tony was so grateful for every little thing the team did for him. His parents never bought him anything special and Jarvis was never able to buy him presents because he could not leave the house except as transport for the Starks. The money they had went to other things- like stocks and more materialistic items- they never saw the need to spend any money or attention on their son. 

The Avengers though, could not resist. Everything Tony’s parents neglected to notice about the boy- they loved. His non-stop rambling, his intelligence, how he cared about everyone. 

Tony was the sweetest, smartest, funniest boy they’d ever met. That was why they were so concerned when he stopped showing up for training. 

On Monday, they waited thirty-minutes past their usual start time, thinking the boy was running late, but he never showed. 

Tuesday was the same.

And Wednesday.

And Thursday. 

And the rest of the week. 

They had no idea what the boy’s last name was or who his parents were, so they had no idea who to contact or how to contact the boy. 

Finally, in the second week of the boy’s absence, they were so concerned that they brought it up to Nick. 

“Agent Fury, there was a boy that we met a few weeks ago in the training room,” Steve started. 

Nick kept his face emotionless but tilted his head slightly. 

“He was seven years old with black hair and brown eyes. And he walked around with crutches,” Clint added. “Have you seen him?”

Nick’s eyes narrowed. “Would that boy’s name be Tony?” 

The group looked a bit shocked but nodded. 

Nick sighed and turned. They all rushed to keep up as the man walked swiftly down the hall. The team frowned when they entered Shield’s connecting medical center. 

It was a small building, meant only for agents on missions-gone-wrong, but sure enough at the end of the hall was a large door painted with flying robots and periodic elements. 

When Nick reached it, he thought for a second before releasing a long series of knocks. When he finished there was a small giggle from the other side of the door and a raspy “Yes!”

Steve looked at Bruce. “It was Morse code for ‘can I come in, I have guests.’,” Bruce told them. 

They nodded and followed Nick into the room. 

It was large, about the size of an average person’s living room, but still incredibly huge for a hospital room. The walls were painted a light blue and the floor was a white tile with a soft red rug on the far end of the room. By the rug was a bookshelf that held books, toys, and small robots. The small table on the corner of the rug had two child chairs pushed into it. On top of the table were random metal pieces and tools. The walls were covered with posters-each one highlighting a different member of the Avengers team and the final one above the bed was the largest poster with them as a group. Under the poster was a hospital bed that was surrounded by a bunch of beeping machines that displayed different numbers and metal poles that held several bags of different colors. On that bed, was a small sickly child- specifically  _ their _ small sickly child. 

“Hi, Avengers,” Tony said brightly, in contrast to his pale face.

Tony was covered in wires and IVs, monitoring his sick body and feeding medicine through his veins. He had a tube going around his ear and up his nose, which was barely visible under the oxygen mask he wore on his face. There was no trace of the black curly hair they were so used to seeing, only a large woolen hat sat on the boy’s head. He couldn’t wear a hospital gown due to the multitude of wires stuck to his chest, so his emaciated body was visible to all in the room. His ribs poked out his chest and the lack of fat only made it more obvious how laborious it was for him to breath. 

None of the Avengers said anything, they just stared, frozen. 

“Come out here,” Nick growled, pushing them out into the hall. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Clint asked as soon as the door closed. 

“He has cancer,” Nick sighed. “He had it when he was a toddler, but he relapsed.”

“You know him?” Natasha asked. 

“Yes, he is my nephew. Well unofficially. He was born to Howard and Maria Stark and since I was friends with Howard, I adopted Tony after they both died,” Nick said. 

“That’s Howard’s son?” Steve said in disbelief. 

Nick nodded. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Clint asked, frowning. 

Nick froze, turning to look at the boy through the window. “We don’t know. The cancer is spreading much faster this time and the chemotherapy is hitting him harder.”

“Is that why he hasn’t been around these past two weeks?” Bruce asks, tingling green slightly in his conflicted emotions. 

“He hasn’t been able to keep his eyes open for more than a few minutes until three days ago. He’s been nauseous and in pain but the medicines to help the chemo side effects aren’t working. Each chemo treatment is making it harder for him to get out of bed,” Nick said emotionlessly. 

“We’re sorry,” Steve said. 

“Don’t be. Hanging out with you all has made him incredibly happy. He never gets to leave Shield headquarters so he rarely gets to talk to anyone besides myself and the nurses since everyone is always busy,” Nick says. 

“Well we love having him around,” Natasha says. 

“Once he recovers from this round he’ll be back with you all. I suspect another three days til he’s feeling better. He loves sneaking out so we probably won’t be able to keep him on bedrest past that,” Nick said fondly. 

“Well we’ll come visit him after training then,” Steve said and the rest nodded.

“I think he will like that,” Nick said. 

Nick led the team back in the room where an upset Tony was fiddling with the blanket. 

“Did you leave because you were mad I didn’t come to training?” Tony asked softly. They could practically see his little pout behind the mask that dwarfed his face. 

“No Antoshka,” Natasha said, moving to his bedside. “We could never be mad at you.”

Tony stared into her eyes for a few seconds before nodding. “Okay, well I missed you guys.”

The team melted and moved to surround his bedside. 

“We missed you too,” Steve smiled. 

  
  



	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff as Tony helps the Avengers cook breakfast.

The next day after practice, the team had run out to get stuffed toys and balloons for Tony’s bedside, but were frozen at the doorway at the view that greeted them. 

Nick sat on the bed with Tony in his lap laying limp against his chest. His breathing was harsh and a wheeze accompanied every exhale. 

Nick motioned for them to be quiet, so they took the note and creeped inside. They filled the large room, pulling extra chairs from outside the hall to gather around the bed. 

“Today’s not a good day, he had a bad reaction to his new medicine,” Nick said softly. 

Tony’s eyes creased slightly at his voice. Nick laid his palm over the boy’s eyes to encourage him to go back to sleep. 

“Do you want us to go?” Steve whispered. 

“It’s up to you guys,” Nick shrugged. 

Steve looked around at the group before putting down his things and taking off his jacket.

Tony’s eyes suddenly fluttered and his trembling hand reached out for Nick’s arm. Taking his cue, Nick pulled a bucket from the side of the bed and put it in front of Tony. A few seconds later, the small boy started heaving. Nick prevented him from collapsing forward by holding him gently by the chest. Tony’s eyes were squeezed shut the whole time as his stomach rebelled, spewing out stomach acid and spit since the boy had only little to eat. 

The Avengers looked in their laps pitifully as they listened to the little boy’s heaving. Steve jumped to pour a cup of water as Nick motioned to it. By the time Steve was holding the water out to Nick, Tony was again collapsed against Nick, silent tears falling down his bright red cheeks. 

“It’s okay, I know it hurts,” Nick said softly, rubbing a hand through Tony’s hair. 

Tony coughed a bit in response, bringing up a weak fist to hang onto Nick’s shirt. 

“Open up,” Nick commanded in a voice softer than they’ve ever heard. 

Tony’s lips parted and Nick brought the cup to Tony’s lips. He poured some down into the boy’s mouth but handed the cup back to Steve when Tony started choking. 

“It’s okay,” Nick soothed, gently massaging Tony’s throat to help the water down. “Relax.”

Tony continued to choke. “You’re okay, breathe.”

Finally Tony relaxed as Nick helped massage his tense throat. 

“The Avengers are here to see you,” Nick whispered into Tony’s ear.

Tony’s eyes fluttered again and this time his head turned slowly towards the room. He took in the four Avengers with half-lidded eyes and smiled. He mouthed a ‘hello’ and managed a small wave. 

The Avengers smiled wide at the sickly boy. 

Nick motioned Steve closer to him. Slowly as to not hurt the boy, Nick moved from under Tony and motioned Steve to take his place. When a shocked Steve was sitting on the large hospital bed, Nick placed the extremely light boy into Steve’s lap. Nick helped guide Steve’s arm gently around the boy’s torso. 

Steve sat stuff under Tony, much to the Avenger’s laughter, but slowly relaxed when he felt the boy melt and snuggle into him. 

Nick looked meaningfully at the other Avengers and they all gathered closer to the bed. Natasha sat on one edge, Bruce sat on the other, and Clint curled up at the bottom of the bed. Clint pulled out a children’s book he had brought and turned it towards Tony. 

Tony, who was halfway through the book War and Peace on his own, stayed quiet at the pages full of cartoon animals and let himself fall asleep to Clint’s soft voice.

_______________________

The next morning, they all, sans Nick who was at a meeting, waited anxiously for the doctor to arrive in Tony’s room. After another evaluation he was supposed to be getting the feeding tube out and the okay to leave his room. The medical center was still his home, but he would be happy for the ability to roam around again. 

Currently, the Avengers were in their usual spots on his bed, sharing the story of their first official mission together. The Hulk was not needed but Bruce was still able to sit in the quinjet and manage the mission from there. 

Tony listened with eager ears and wide eyes at the slightly exaggerated story. Steve rolled his eyes at Clint’s animated retelling but did not correct the man for Tony’s adorable amazement at the story. 

“Steve, did you use your shield? Just like at training?” Tony asked, looking up at the man from where he sat on the soldier’s lap.

“Yes! I’ve gotten really good at it after trying your tips!” Steve smiled. 

“Wow! I’ve done a bit more research on aerodynamics and gyroscopic inertia, maybe I can show you during training?” Tony asked excitedly. 

“I would love that buddy,” Steve said. 

Tony practically vibrated. 

There was a knock followed by the doctor entering the room. He smiled slightly at the scene. 

“Hello, Tony,” the doctor greeted the boy. 

“Hello Dr. Thomas!” Tony smiles. 

“I’m glad you are feeling better than yesterday, I know you had a rough night,” The doctor said sadly. “Are you reading to remove the tube?” 

Tony’s hands fidgeted and he looked nervous, but he nodded anyway. 

The doctor smiled warmly at the anxious boy and pulled on his gloves. 

The Avengers could feel Tony’s anxiety so they all unconsciously moved closer. Steve pulled Tony closer to his chest, Natasha rubbed the boy’s arm, Clint put a hand on Tony’s leg, and Bruce rubbed Tony’s hair in comfort. 

The doctor took Bruce’s spot on the edge of the bed. “Ready?” He asked Tony. 

Tony nodded, fisting the blanket. 

The doctor reached for Tony’s nose and the boy flinched back, trembling.

“Tony, look at me,” Steve said softly. 

Tony slowly turned towards Steve, meeting the bright blue eyes. “There’s no need to be scared, okay? We are all here to protect you, buddy, be brave,” he smiled. 

“Be brave like Cap?” Tony said hesitantly. 

“Just like Cap,” Nat smiled. 

Tony took a deep breath, a strong look overtaking his face. “Okay, I’m ready.”

The doctor grinned. As quick as possible, he reached for the tube in Tony’s nose and pulled. It took less than a minute to pull out the full tube- Tony’s eyes were squeezed close the whole time.

“All done,” the doctor smiled. 

Tony took a few breaths at the unpleasant feeling but finally smiled. “Thank you, Dr.T,” he said politely. 

“No problem, Tony. You have another test tonight, so at least be back by 7pm,” the doctor said knowingly. He removed the IV from Tony’s arm and removed the monitoring wires from the boy’s person. 

Tony smirked, nodding. 

The doctor shook his head fondly and left the room. 

As soon as the door closed, Tony turned to the Avengers, bouncing. “Let’s go!”

They all laughed, jumping out of the bed. Tony crawled out of Cap’s lap on shaking arms. Before he could try to stumble to his feet, Clint lifted the boy onto his shoulders, just like he does with his own kids. “Onward!” Tony shouted. 

Clint smirked and dashed out the room and down the hall, holding the boy’s legs tightly. Tony’s giggles filled the hall and the other Avengers followed the beautiful sound. 

“Wait, Clint, let's eat breakfast first,” Natasha shouted to the man before he was about to turn into the training room. 

Clint turned on his heel, sending Tony’s top half spinning, much to the boy’s amusement, and galloped to the Avengers building. It wasn’t far from the main Shield headquarters, only a series of hallways away. 

Clint pulled out a fob and scanned his way into the door. As soon as they walked in, Clint dropped Tony onto the kitchen’s island and tickled the boy as they waited for the others to come in. “Stop it birdbrain!” Tony giggled. 

Clint faked anger and tickled Tony harder. He pulled away when the boy’s breathing got harsh but the boy still had a large smile on his face. 

“Omelettes Bruce?” Clint asked as the others walked in. 

Bruce rolled his eyes but nodded and moved to the sink to watch his hands. 

“Can I help cook, Dr. Banner?” Tony asked, sliding on the granite island. 

“Of course, Tones, and you can call me Bruce, you know.”

“Okay Doctor B,” Tony grinned. 

Bruce handed Tony a pen and notepad, “Okay, take everyone’s orders.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Okay!” He wrote a few words down onto the pad before looking for his first victim. 

“Hello sir, welcome to Tony and Dr. B’s Breakfast Restaurant, what would you like for us to make for you today?” Tony asked sweetly. 

Steve tapped his chin. “Well, I would love a ham and cheese omelette with spinach, if the chefs can manage it.”

“Of course, sir!” Tony smiled. “Dr. B we need one ham and cheese omelette with spinach!” Tony shouted to the doctor who stood by the stove. 

“Coming right up chef Tony,” Bruce smiled. 

“What about you Clint? Natasha?” Tony asked, excited.

“Just a plain omelette,” Natasha said. 

Tony frowned. “Not even with cheese?” 

Natasha looked at Tony’s pout. While her spy senses stayed quiet as steel, her motherly instincts that were buried in the deepest depths of her soul suddenly twirled. “Fine, with American cheese please.” 

“Yay!” Tony cheered. 

“I’ll take the same, but with bacon. Lots of bacon,” Clint said from where he was perched on the couch. 

“Got it!” Tony said, writing it down on the note pad. His tongue stuck out as he concentrated and they all couldn’t help but melt with smiles. 

“Come here buddy,” Steve said, picking up Tony, “You can help me with the toast.” He placed Tony on the countertop next to the toaster. 

Tony looked thoughtfully at the modern toaster. He watched Steve walk away to grab the bread and he unplugged the toaster and pulled it to his lap. 

By the time Steve got back from trying to gather the different types of bread and butter the heroes liked, Tony had set the toaster back where it belonged.

“So I put each person’s bread on different plates. You just have to place the bread on the top, choose the number, and push down the lever,” Steve explained much to Tony’s amusement. 

“Okay,” Tony smirked. He picked up two pieces of toast and put them on either side. He pulled down the level and almost immediately the toast popped back up. 

“Hmm, that’s weird, it must be broken,” Steve frowned, about to pull the lever again.

“No, look,” Tony laughed, pointing to the toast. Despite the bread being heated for less than two seconds, it was perfectly toasted. 

“Woah,” Steve said shocked. He turned to Tony and took in the boy’s proud smirk. In seconds he had the boy screaming loudly from endless tickles. 

“Do you like it Cap?” Tony said after he calmed down. 

“I do, you are incredibly intelligent but you need to be careful, Tony. Nick would kill us if you got hurt,” Steve said. 

“Okay, Cap,” Tony saluted.

“Omelettes are done!” Bruce said. “Tony, you didn’t tell me what kind you want.” 

“Oh,” Tony said softly. “I don’t want any. I’m not very hungry.” The boy looked down at his lap.

Bruce frowned and walked over to Tony. “You have to eat, Tones. How about a smoothie? And some toast?” 

Tony looked up to the sky in thought. “I think I can do that, Dr. B.”

“Great.” Bruce smiled and went to grab some fruits from the fridge. 

“Let me hold the knife, Tony,” Steve said as Tony went to butter the toast. 

Tony pouted but handed the butter knife to Steve. He hopped down from the cabinet and stumbled before grabbing Steve’s jeans. “You got it buddy?” Steve asked in concern.

Tony nodded and reached for one of the plates of toast. Steve helped lower it into the child’s hands when Tony couldn’t reach. 

Tony walked slowly to the large table Natasha and Clint were setting up. His legs were unsteady but he didn’t want to look weak in front of the Avengers. When he reached it, Natasha grabbed the plate from his hands and placed it on top of a placemat. 

“We have a few more coming,” Tony said to Natasha.

“I have them, Tones,” Steve said, walking over with the other plates of freshly buttered toast. 

Tony frowned. “Is there anything else I can help with?” He asked.

“No, I think we are ready to eat,” Bruce said, placing Tony’s smoothie onto the table. 

Tony shrugged and moved to one of the chairs. He had to hop a bit to get onto it, but he made it all on his own. “Thank you, Bruce!” Tony said brightly before taking a sip.

They dug in, laughing and talking. “Tony, don’t play with your food,” Bruce chided, watching Tony spin the bendy straw around for several moments. 

Tony pouted but took another sip of his smoothie. Just as he was about to take another bite of his toast, a sound rang through the room and Nick Fury walked in.

The team all greeted him as he sank dramatically into a chair. 

“Hey Uncle Nick! I missed you this morning, but the Avengers kept me company. I got to ride on Clint’s shoulder and I took everyone’s order for breakfast and then I helped Dr. B and Steve make omelettes and toast and Dr. B made me a smoothie!” Tony rambled excitedly. 

“That’s great,” Nick said to the young boy. “Eat your toast while I talk to the team.” 

Tony nodded and picked up a slice. 

Nick turned to the team. “Thank you for watching Tony.”

They all waved him off, loving Tony’s company.

“The meeting was very long and I have news. First of all, we are getting more members. We’ve had three new recruits,” he placed three resumes on the table for them all to see. 

“First one’s name is Sam Wilson and the second is James Rhodes. They are both part of the military. Rhodes is an officer in the air force and will serve as our liaison, and Wilson is a veteran. Rhodes will be a part-time member since he still has duties with the military, but Wilson will be full-time. He is known as ‘The Falcon’ and his suit can fly. The third is a man named Scott Lang, he is known as ‘Ant-Man’-”

The team scrunch their faces at the name. 

“I know, he’s kind of weird. But he does have a lot of tech that could help us. All of them will need training and you all will help them,” Nick says. 

“Me too!” Tony pipes up from where he was making his toast dance. 

“Don’t play with your food,” Bruce and Nick say simultaneously. 

Tony sighs, taking an exaggerated bite. 

“Once they get here, we will have a meeting to hash out everyone’s responsibility and how missions will operate. Also, the Avengers Compound is finished. I am going to go tour it tomorrow and am offering for you all to come with me,” Nick says. 

“Sure,” they all agree. 

“Me too, Uncle Nick?” Tony asks. 

“Sure, Tones,” Nick grins fondly. 

“Yes!” Tony air pumps. 

The whole table laughs.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


	3. Compound Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick takes Tony and the Avengers to visit the compound.

The next day, Tony was practically vibrating with excitement to leave Shield Headquarters and tour the Avengers Compound.    
  
Nick was trying to zip him up in his favorite bright red coat but Tony was too hyper to stay still. “Anthony!” Nick cried in exasperation when the small boy leaned forward suddenly to check down the hall again. 

“Sorry Uncle Nick, I just can’t wait to go!” Tony smiled sheepishly. 

“They will be here soon, but we can’t go if you aren’t dressed,” Nick looked down pointedly at the boy. 

Tony gasped and sat straight. Nick rolled his eyes and finished zipping up the coat. 

“Do you want your hair?” Nick asked. 

Tony put a finger to his chin in thought. “Yes, please!” The boy finally decided. 

Nick nodded and reached into the side table before placing the curly wig onto Tony’s head. “Very handsome,” Nick said after running a finger through the curls to help their slightly unkempt look. 

“Just like my old hair, right?” Tony asked. 

“Right,” Nick affirmed to Tony’s pleasure. 

Nick turned when Dr. Thomas entered the room. “Ready to go, Tones?” The doctor said cheerfully. 

Tony started bouncing again. “Oh, don’t get him started,” Nick rolled his eyes. 

The doctor laughed. “One more check before you go,” he said. 

Tony groaned dramatically, melting into the bed. “But you checked last night!” 

“Sorry, that’s what doctors do,” Dr. T smiled. 

Tony pouted but sighed. 

“Medicine?” The doctor asked. 

Nick opened the large duffle bag that sat at the end of the bed. “Got it,” he affirmed. 

“First aid kit?” 

“Got it.”

“Contact numbers?” 

“Yup.”

“Emergency IV?”

“In there.”

“Emergency injections and syringes?” 

“In the black case.”

“Inhaler and EpiPen?” 

“Of course.”

“Great,” the doctor smiles. “Ready for oxygen?” 

Tony giggles, “You mean my oxy-pack?” 

“Whatever you want to call it, Tones,” The doctor laughs. He moves to the table and picks up a curled tube and a smaller oxygen tank. The tank was slightly shorter and more wide than the regular grey canister.

Tony froze as the doctor winded the tube up his shirt, around his ears and under his nose. He took in a long breath as he felt the doctor connect the tube to the tank and the slightly salty air surge up his nose. 

“Which bag would you like?” The doctor asks, throwing away the tube’s wrapper. 

“Red to match my coat!” Tony decides. 

The doctor nods and is back a second later with a small red backpack. He helps Tony work his arms into the backpack and fits the tank into the bag. “He’s starting at 1 litre but turn it up if he needs,” the doctor says to Nick. 

“Got it,” Nick nods. 

“Then he’s good to go. Crutches or chair?” Dr. T asks Tony. 

“Crutches,” Tony says.

“Chair,” Nick says simultaneously. 

They stare at each other pointedly. 

“It’s a lot of walking, Anthony,” Nick says.

“I can do it, Uncle!” Tony whines. 

They stare at each other for another few seconds. “Please,” Tony cries.

Nick sighs, “Fine, but I'm not carrying you if you get tired.”

Tony pumps his fist in celebration. 

“Don’t over do it, Tony,” Dr. Thomas frowns. 

“I won’t,” Tony assures. 

Nick checks his watch. “Let’s wait outside for them, they are late.” 

Tony nods, pulling on his woolen hat and shoes after waving good-bye to the doctor.

Nick helps him shimmy off the bed once his shoes are on and tied. While Tony leans on the bed, Nick gathers his red crutches and places them onto his forearms. “Ready?” Nick asks once Tony is stable. 

Tony grins wide, nodding. 

Nick gathers up the large duffle bag and follows behind Tony’s slow steps. 

They make it to the black truck which is extra large to hold all of them. Nick puts the bag in the trunk and greets the driver. He lifts Tony into the car so the boy doesn’t have to waste energy standing outside and gives him his own phone that was programmed with science games for the intelligent child.

About two minutes later, the Avengers group come stumbling out of the building and towards the truck. Nick motions to his watch slightly irritated. 

“Sorry Nick, we were having issues getting _ someone _ out of the bathroom.” Clint glares towards Natasha. 

“Not my fault my hair takes time. Steve was the one taking long to-” 

“Anyways,” Nick interrupts. “Let’s just get moving.” He opens the door and gets into the car, not sparing them another look. 

“Hey Avengers!” Tony shouts, waving the phone. 

The group immediately erupt into smiles when they see the small boy. He sits in the back with Natasha’s blanket over his lap. 

“Hey, Tones. Good to see you,” Steve says, lifting the boy onto his lap. 

“It is good to see you too, Captain America!” Tony says as they all strap in. “Look at this game Uncle Nick has! You have to match the periodic element with its atomic weight, easy right?!” 

Steve nods slowly with wide eyes. 

“Wanna try?” Tony offers, shoving the phone into Steve’s hands. 

“No, I'm good. I’ll just watch,” Steve says quickly. 

Tony shrugs and continues playing. Steve grins when the boy snuggles into him subconsciously and closes his eyes to the small boy’s babbling. 

The compound was not extremely far from Shield Headquarters, only about 30 minutes, but with New York traffic, it took almost an hour to get there. 

Tony’s energy had dropped halfway through the ride and he spent the other half limp against Steve listening to the Avengers converse about missions and news. 

“We’re here,” Nick said from the front of the truck. 

Tony’s eyes turned wide and he sat up in Steve’s lap. He couldn’t help but press his face against the window. “It’s so big!” Tony said in awe.

“It is,” Clint agreed from where his face was pressed against the glass on the other side of the car. 

The team shook their heads at his antics and started piling out. 

“I can walk, Steve,” Tony sighed as the man went to put Tony on his hip. 

“Okay,” Steve surrendered.

Nick handed the boy his crutches and started leading the group inside. 

“The compound is ten stories- four residential, one recreational, two training, bottom is weapon storage, top is transportation, and one lab floor,” Nick recounts. 

“That’s so cool!“ Clint says. 

“Is there a pool?” Tony asks skeptically. 

Nick turns. “Of course,” he smirks.

“Awesome!” Tony shouts. 

The tour is long but the group quickly fall in love with their new living space. Nick spends a lot of time showing them the vast training room, which is about twice the size of the one at Shield. He shows them each their personal suites and they finish on the common floor. 

“The kitchen is completely stocked and groceries will be ordered at the end of every week,” Nick says. 

Tony leans against the cabinets as the group tour the kitchen, slightly out of breath. He underestimated exactly how much walking they would be doing and he was almost exhausted but didn’t want to tell his Uncle. Tony had been extremely excited to tour the compound but his shaking arms and unsteady legs made him want to turn back home and sleep for several years. 

“Are you okay, Antoshka?” Nat asks, noticing Tony’s slumped figure. 

“Yes!” Tony says, jumping up. Natasha stares at him for another beat before turning back to the group. 

“Now let’s move to the top floor which is transportation,” Nick says, walking towards the large glass stairs. “We have two quinjets on the landing pads which were specially made for…” 

Nick’s voice fades up the stairs as he talks excitedly to the group. Tony moves to the bottom of the stairs and looks up in trepidation. No one notices as the small boy lingers behind. 

Tony lifts one shaking leg up high for the steep step and lifts the rest of his body with the crutches. He makes it up the first step, already completely exhausted. He pants against the railing and wipes the sweat from his brow. 

It takes several minutes, but he makes it up another seven steps. 

On the next step, Tony doesn’t lift his trembling leg up high enough and it gets caught on the stair, causing him to trip. His sickly body slams down each of the stairs roughly before he finally crashes at the bottom, still. 

His breath is punched out of him as he lands awkwardly on his side. Gasping for breath, he lets his eyes close as his head and heart pound painfully. 

The group who were upstairs geeking over the new quinjet, freeze at the series of thumps before running over to the stairs when they notice the small boy is gone. 

Steve gasps at the tiny body sprawled at the bottom of the stairs but his eyes practically bulge when he notices the blood on several of the steps. He almost jumps down the whole staircase in his urgency to check on the boy. 

“Don’t move him!” Bruce and Nick shout when they reach the stairs. 

Nick takes the stairs two at a time and kneels next to Steve. He immediately takes catalogue of the boy’s gasping and pushes the cannula, which had been knocked slightly out of place, under the boy’s nose again and turns up the oxygen to 2.5 liters. 

“Checking his neck for injuries,” Bruce says, surging into doctor mode. He slides soft fingers around the boy’s neck and down his throat. “No cervical fractures, but keep his neck still in case he has a spinal injury further down.”

Nick nods. “His head is bleeding,” he reports. 

Bruce moves next to him to look. Above the boy’s right eye is a small cut, but it was bleeding heavily. “I’m assuming he’s on blood thinners?”

Nick confirms and moves into the boy’s line of vision. “Tones?” He says softly. 

Tony coughs in response, his eyes moving under his lids. “Unc’ Nick?” He slurs. 

“Hey, buddy. Can you open your eyes for me?” Nick asks gently. 

It takes a few seconds, but Tony’s eyes peel open and he blinks quickly as his eyes try to focus. “Hurts,” Tony whines. 

“It’s okay, Tones. We’re going to lay you flat now, alright?” Nick says, rubbing the boy’s arm. 

Tony groans in response. 

Bruce moves behind Tony’s head and holds his neck still as Nick adjusts the boy. Tony groans loudly as they shift his body, several of his joints aching and pulsing with pain. 

“Fuck, where’s the first aid bag?” Nick asks, looking around. 

“The black duffle bag?” Clint asks. Nick nods frantically. “In the car.”

“I got it,” Steve says, dashing out the door. 

Natasha walks over with ice as Bruce uses a towel to try to get Tony’s head wound to stop bleeding. 

“I’m sorry, Antoshka,” Natasha frowns as she places the ice on Tony’s scraped knee. 

Bruce and Nick work to get off Tony’s coat without jostling him. “Tony, where does it hurt?” Bruce asks. 

“Tummy,” Tony whines, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Bruce and Nick quickly lift up the boy’s shirt but freeze at the view. The boy’s side and abdomen were turning a dark purple and looked painful. “Oh, Tones,” Nick sighs. 

“No doctor,” Tony cries. “M’okay.”

The men share a look. 

Steve bursts through the door, not a hint of sweat on him, and hands the bag to Nick. He takes one deep breath before kneeling next to Tony. He takes the boy’s small hand in his and rubs it gently. 

Nick fumbles through the bag, looking for the liquid medicine and syringes. He pulls out a black case and a small bottle with a cup. He measures out the dark liquid into the small cup and places it at Tony’s lips. 

Tony groans at the medicine’s smell and tries to turn his head, which is in Bruce’s firm grasp. With a bit of pleading, Nick gets the medicine into the boy’s mouth. Tony chokes a bit on it so he massages the boy’s throat to help the medicine move down smoothly. “Good boy,” Nick says. He moves to the boy’s thigh and injects the syringe of medicine. 

Almost immediately, the boy’s eyes drag close and his body goes limp. “That should help the pain and help his blood to clot,” Nick says at the group’s inquisitive looks. 

“Poor guy,” Clint says. 

“You guys can stay longer if you’d like, but i’m going to get him home,” Nick says solemnly. 

“I think the party’s over,” Steve says. “I can carry him to the car.”

“Please.” Steve uses gentle hands to pick up the small figure. Even with the medicine, Tony’s eyebrows are creased in pain and the boy whimpers softly. 

“He’ll be okay,” Nick says at Steve’s sad look. 

Steve nods and starts walking out of the building. The rest of the team follow silently, all of their sad eyes on the sickly boy draped in Steve’s arms.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. To The Park

It’s three days before they see Tony again. 

Nick had told them he was fine that first day after the doctor took a look at him, but still, the boy had been confined to his room. They had missed him greatly and if not for their busy schedules between visiting the compound, training, and having meetings to discuss the new recruits, they would have been glued to Tony’s side. 

Nick had sent them all a message yesterday that today they would get to meet the new recruits at SHIELD. 

It was still ten minutes before they were due to the conference room, but Steve, who always showed up early, was already walking to the main building. He couldn’t decide whether to wear his uniform or not since Fury had given them no more instructions than ‘Be there at 10am’. Ultimately he decided to just wear a button-up and khakis as not to intimidate the new recruits. 

He fixed his shirt one last time before opening the blurred glass doors. He froze at the sight.

Inside was a large glass oval table with black swivel chairs surrounding the sides. At one end, Fury sat, going through papers. But towards the center of the table were the new recruits- Sam, James, and Scott. They were all huddled close to James, who sat in the middle, staring at his lap. In his lap, was Steve’s favorite little boy in the whole world. 

The men were all laughing at something Tony was saying and didn’t even notice when Steve walked in the room. 

“Okay, ready, set, go!” Sam said. 

“Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon-” James and Tony recited quicker than Steve could comprehend. He watched the words fly out of their mouths, almost in unison, until Tony shouted. 

“No! Polonium comes before Astatine!” Tony smiled. 

“Ugh, you got me!” James groaned, dropping his head in defeat. Tony cheered and wiggled in James’ lap, causing the group to laugh. 

“That was impressive!” Steve smiled, sitting in the chair across from them. 

“Captain America,” Scott gasped, his mouth falling open. 

“Hello Captain!” Tony smiled wide. “Look, I made some new friends!” 

“I see,” Steve said tightly. Something grumbled in his stomach but he forced it down. 

“This is Scotty, and Sammy, and Rhodey!” Tony introduced. The thing in his stomach got hotter. Tony had already given them nicknames? “Scotty is super silly, and Sammy is super funny, and Rhodey is super smart!”

“Smarter than you?” Steve choked out. 

Tony grabbed his chin in thought. “I don’t think so because he didn’t even know Polonium comes before Astatine and I knew that!”

Rhodey conjured up some fake tears. “I guess you  _ are _ smarter than me, Tones,” he cried dramatically. Steve wanted to scream. _ Only we call Tony that _ . 

Tony’s face was bright red in laughter, the sound lit up the room. Even Nick was smiling into his paperwork. “Don’t cry, Rhodey. I’ll teach you everything I know!” Tony said firmly. 

Rhodey wiped his nonexistent tears. “Promise?” He sniffled.

“I promise!” Tony laughed again. 

“Okay, Tones. Back to your corner, the meeting is about to start,” Nick spoke up. 

Tony pouted adorably. “Aww,” he cried. 

“It’s okay, Tony! I have some games on my phone if you want?” Sam smiled. 

Tony’s eyes widened. “Please? Please? Please!” 

Sam looked to Nick, who nodded. “Only if you stay quiet until the end.”

Tony nodded frantically, reaching grabby hands to Sam. Sam laughed and tickled the little boy who squirmed on Rhodey’s lap. Rhodey joined in and carried the giggling Tony over to his red wheelchair that sat in the corner of the room. Sam was kneeling next to Tony, showing him the car racing games he had, as the rest of the team walked in. 

Tony waved quickly at the group before turning back to Sam’s demonstration on how to steer. 

“Since we are all here, let’s start,” Nick said, standing up and moving to the front of the room. 

The meeting was super long and boring- even Tony’s game couldn’t keep him occupied for that long. He hacked into Shield’s database using Sam’s phone and hacked into Nick’s personal server to read his notes about what this meeting was about. He read about the new compound, the assigning of positions, and more but eventually- he got bored again. It took him five minutes to read the list, why was this meeting taking two hours? 

Tony grabbed the wheels of his chair and pushed himself to the front of the room. When he saw Nick was facing the white board, he grabbed onto his Uncle’s leg. “Uncle Nick?”

Nick paused his writing and looked down. “Tony, I told you to stay in the corner and be quiet or you would not be able to attend.”

“But I have to use the bathroom,” Tony whined. 

“No whining, you know I don’t like that,” Nick said firmly. 

“I’m sorry, Uncle,” Tony frowned. He knew Uncle Nick thought whining was childish and disrespectful. 

“If you were sorry, you would go back to your corner and let me finish this meeting,” Nick sighed, turning back to write. 

“But I really do have to use the bathroom. Really badly, too,” Tony said softly. 

Nick sighed, rubbing his temples. He really did love the kid, but he did not like having the kid in his work environment. It was stressful and he found himself missing the days when the two worlds were completely separate. 

“I’ll take him,” Steve spoke up. “You already explained all of this to me in our private meeting, anyway.”

Nick looked between the supersoldier and the child. “Fine, but no wandering. Bathroom then come straight back,” he said firmly. 

“Got it!” Steve said, walking to the door. “Got it!” Tony parroted with a smile. 

As soon as the doors to the conference room closed, Tony looked to Steve and shouted, “race ya!” before wheeling off down the hall. 

Steve rolled his eyes and jogged after the kid. “You are so fast!” He smiled at Tony’s giggles. 

By the time he let Tony beat him to the bathroom, the small boy was panting slightly and rubbing his red hands. “I beat you!” Tony shouted happily. 

“You did,” Steve sighed dramatically. “Do you need help in the bathroom?”

“Nope!” Tony said firmly before locking his chair. He pulled his feet out of the footrests and heaved himself out of the seat. 

Steve watched as the boy unsteadily opened the door and walked inside. “I’ll wait out here for you, shout if you need help,” he said. He saw Tony nod as the door closed. 

Steve leaned against the wall next to the closed door and waited. From inside the bathroom he could hear Tony’s high-pitched humming as he went about his business. When Steve finally heard the sink turn off and the loud noise of the paper towel dispenser, he opened the door for Tony. 

“Do you have to go, Captain America?” Tony asked as he settled himself back in the chair. 

“No, I went earlier,” Steve smiled. Tony nodded and unlocked the chair. 

Tony wheeled at a much slower pace on their way back and this time he stared down each hall they passed to take in the view. 

“I’m sorry for what happened at the compound,” Steve said into the silence. 

Tony frowned, “It wasn’t your fault. I’m very clumsy.” He continued his humming. 

Steve stared down at the unbothered boy. “Still, I should have made sure you didn’t get hurt.”

Tony sighed. “You can’t save everyone, Cap,” he said wisely. “People are going to get hurt. Even so, I am grateful you were there after.” 

Steve stares conflicted at the floor before connecting eyes with the young boy. His lips twitched in a faint smile before changing the subject. “When is your next treatment?”

“Two days,” Tony supplied. 

Steve bit his lip. “I’m sorry.”

Tony shrugged, humming again. 

“Maybe we could do something today? Like go to the park?” Steve said. 

Tony’s eyes lit up. “Really?! Can we invite the new Avengers too?” 

Steve forced the smile to stay on his face. “Sure.”

Tony frowned in thought for a few seconds. “Hey, when you guys move into the compound, i’m coming with you right?” He stopped wheeling and looked up at Steve. 

Steve stared into the large honey eyes below him. “Of course,” he said finally. 

Tony’s smile brightened the room. “Oh wow, I can’t wait to live with the Avengers! Do you think my room can be right next to yours? I’ll bring all of my Avengers posters too! And my action figures! And maybe Uncle Nick will build me a lab right next to Dr. B’s! Then I can build a big robot!” 

Steve laughed at the child’s excitement. “Well let’s get back so that your Uncle Nick doesn’t get too mad at us.”

Tony started wheeling again but continued rambling. This was so exciting!

When the meeting official ended, Steve stood up and stopped Fury before he could leave. “Do you think we could take Tony to the park today with the new recruits?” he asked. 

Nick frowned and rubbed his forehead. “Tony, please wait outside.”

“But-”

“Outside,” Nick said firmly. 

Tony pouted but wheeled himself outside the door. Nick waited until the door was closed. “No.”

“But it’ll be good for team bonding.”

“No.”

“But Tony can get some fresh air!” Steve supplied. 

Nick turned around slowly. “Last time Tony got some ‘fresh air’ he almost killed himself falling down the stairs!”

“We will watch him! They’ll be seven of us, we will always have an eye on him.”

“Steve, you don’t understand. Tony has cancer-”

“I know that-”

“Listen to me! Because of his cancer, he is extremely sensitive to things that our normal bodies wouldn’t be. He has to take extra precautions that we don’t even think about.”

“Well we are willing to take those precautions. Just tell us what we need to do and we will do them,” Steve said firmly. The team around him nodded as well. 

Nick looked at them all with narrow eyes for several moments before sighing. “It is getting warmer but it’s still cold out. Tony cannot regulate his body temperature well so you need to make sure he is warm at all times. That means you cannot let him take off his coat no matter how much he pouts. You also cannot let him around other people. If he ends up getting someone’s cold, he will die.”

“I got it. Keep him warm and don’t let him get sick,” Steve recounted. 

“If he comes back with so much as a runny nose, i’ll kill you,” Nick threatened. 

Steve gulped. “Got it.”

Nick glared at him for another moment before turning towards the door. “I’ll have him ready at 2.”

Steve couldn’t contain his smile, especially as Tony’s cheers were heard as Nick pushed him down the hall. 

At 2pm, Tony and Nick were waiting for the group in the lobby. Steve noticed the boy was in a different wheelchair- this one was larger and bulkier. The wheels were smaller and this chair had a joystick. He also noticed an oxygen tank tucked into the back of the chair which was connected to the familiar tube that snaked around to Tony’s ears and under his nose. 

Despite the team’s warmer attire, thin long sleeve shirts or short sleeves with a thin sweater, Tony had on his puffy red coat with thick jeans and warm uggs. Under his large dinosaur hat, black hair was seen curling on his forehead and tickling above his ears. 

Tony’s legs were bouncing in the chair and his hands were fidgeting in his lap as he wore a large grin. Nick was forcing gloves onto Tony’s fingers as they all gathered around. 

“Hurry up, Uncle Nick!” Tony sighed. “Everyone is ready to go!” 

“Give me a minute Tony,” Nick said distractedly. 

Tony rolled his eyes with a huff, causing them all to laugh. He noticed Steve holding a picnic basket and Natasha holding a large bag with blankets peeking out the top. Clint also wore a backpack but he couldn’t tell what the contents of it were. 

“Okay, all done,” Nick said, standing from his kneeling position in front of Tony. “Now go over the plan again.”

Steve sighed internally but knew Nick was just a worried Uncle. “We are going to walk down the block to Central Park, secure a perimeter, have a picnic for two hours then walk back.”

“You get 15 minutes past before I send a search party,” Nick nodded. The group rolled their eyes. “Be good, Tones.”

“You too, Uncle Nick!” Tony smiled. Nick tickled the boy’s sides before handing Bruce Tony’s medical bag and waving the team off. 

They started walking down the block to Central Park, avoiding the stares that people gave the large group and disabled child. The sun was shining subtly but a cool wind brushed past them every few seconds causing Tony to shiver under his multitude of layers. 

They made small talk on the walk but everyone was eventually distracted by Tony’s amazed eyes and rambling mouth as he took in the city. It was after the motorized wheelchair cut Clint off for the third time someone finally spoke up. “Dang kid, it’s like you’ve never been outside before,” Scott snarked lightheartedly. 

“Of course i’ve been outside before! But it’s been two years and I forgot how pretty it was. When we went to the compound I only got to see a little bit on the car ride,” Tony said, his wide eyes still swirling around the street.

“Two years?” Scott’s eyes widened. “But why?” 

Rhodey elbowed him. “He has cancer, dumbass. You heard Fury, cancer patients can easily get sick outside.”

“That and Uncle Nick doesn’t have much time to take me anywhere, he’s always so busy,” Tony sighed as they walked into the park. 

“Sorry kid,” Scott said guiltily. 

“It’s okay. Now I have you guys to take me out!” Tony smiled up at the group. 

Steve grinned hard at the little boy, a soft feeling warming his chest. “You do.”

The group found a secluded spot in the park that was pretty open. Clint, Sam, and Natasha walked around to secure the perimeter while Steve, Scott, and Rhodey set up the space. Bruce helped Tony remove himself from the wheelchair by undoing the straps that kept him in place and unhooking the oxygen tank. 

“It is such a pretty day,” Tony sighed happily as Bruce helped him step down from the chair. 

“It is,” Steve agreed, pulling out the sandwiches and drinks from the basket. Tony walked over to the blanket and sat cross-legged next to Steve so that their knees touched. Steve tried to hold in the smile that wanted to break his face.

Clint, Sam, and Natasha walked back just as Steve was pouring drinks into cups. He had made hot chocolate for the group while Bruce made a load of sandwiches. 

Rhodey finished pegging the blankets to the ground against the wind and walked over to sit next to Tony. 

“This looks delicious!” Clint said, plopping onto the blanket across from Steve. They all sat in a circle surrounding the platter of sandwiches and started to dig in. Tony watched them happily but did not move to take a sandwich. 

“Steve, can you hand Tony that bottle inside the basket?” Bruce said knowingly. 

Steve nodded and handed Tony the container. “Thank you, Dr. B!” Tony shouted when he tasted the smoothie inside. 

“No problem,” Bruce smiled. 

They all enjoyed their food in silence for several minutes, enjoying the fresh air and cool breeze that seemed to sing as it ran through the trees.

“So Tony, what school do you go to?” Sam broke the silence. 

Tony gulped down another sip of his smoothie. “I don’t go to school anymore.”

“You don’t-” Sam tilted his head, confused. 

“I tested out of it anyway,” Tony said, using his straw to poke a solid strawberry he noticed lingering at the bottom of the cup. 

“Out of which grade?” Sam asked, intrigued. 

“All of them.” 

“All of them?”

“Yes, although I do take a few online courses at MIT sometimes,” Tony added distractedly. 

“Woah, I knew you were smart, but not  _ that _ smart!” Sam said, shocked. 

“Actually his IQ registers him as a genius,” Bruce supplied. 

“My nephew can barely count to 100 unassisted, and he’s a year older than you!” Sam laughed. 

“So have you ever  _ been _ to school?” Scott asked. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, i’ve _ been _ to school. It was only for a few years, but my parents eventually pulled me out.”

“Because you were so smart?” Scott smirked. 

“Well that was a factor, but mainly because I got picked on every day,” Tony said. 

“I wish my parents pulled me out of school when I told them I was getting pushed around. They just told me to suck it up!” Scott scoffed. The group laughed and agreed. 

“Well, they probably would have pulled you out if they found out kids were physically beating you up everyday after school for money before leaving you in the dumpster or people were kidnapping you at school so that your rich parents would be forced to buy you back.”

“What?”

“Or that the teachers were purposely failing you because they were jealous you were smarter than them so much so that the school was going to hold you back a grade or put you in special ed classes.”

“Teachers can’t-”

“Or if the gym teacher called your parents during school and threatened to rape you while you were locked in the changing room if your dad didn’t have a sack of cash waiting for him at the end of the school day,” Tony said with thinned lips. 

The team stared, shocked. 

“I’m sorry, Tones,” Steve said finally. 

“It’s fine, school was overrated anyway,” Tony sighed. 

“You have a girlfriend?” Clint changed the subject. “Or boyfriend?” he added. 

Tony scoffed. “Besides the fact I am only seven, I never even had a  _ friend _ , much less a girlfriend.” 

“Well you have friends now,” Steve said firmly. 

Tony looked up from his smoothie and smiled at the group. “Yes, I do. A whole teamful of friends!”

The group smiled widely. 

“Okay, enough sap, let’s play!” Clint said, jumping up. He rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a frisee. 

“Nick did not agree to games,” Steve frowned. 

“He knew we were going to a _ park _ ! Everyone plays games at parks!” Clint tried to convince him. 

Half the team rolled their eyes. 

“Can I play with you, Clint?” Tony asked softly. “I never played frisbee before but I can learn!”

Clint turned to Steve who turned to Bruce. “You can play for a little but as soon as you get tired you will come sit down, okay?” Bruce sighed. 

“I promise!” Tony said excitedly. He tried to sit still as Bruce removed the oxygen tube from his face but he was twitching in anticipation. 

Clint held Tony’s hand as the pair walked over to a clear spot next to the blanket to play. Sam and Scott jumped up to join so they all formed a square. 

Tony had a lot of fun trying to catch the frisbee. He knew they were going easy on him, in comparison to Scott who was forced to jump several feet in the air or dive into the grass to catch the complicated throws, but still he enjoyed it. He managed to jump once, no more than a few inches into the air, but he was extremely satisfied with himself. 

It was not too long after that his body started to fatigue and his breathing got heavy. When his butt fell to the grass against his will, Rhodey came walking over. “I think that’s enough for today, what’d you say buddy?” Rhodey picked him up and carried him over to the blanket.

“Rhodey did you see me? I caught the frisbee 17 times!” Tony said happily as Bruce hooked him up to the oxygen again. 

“I did, we are so proud of you,” Rhodey smiled. When he noticed the boy swaying a little, he pulled Tony into his lap so he could lean against his chest. 

“That was so fun,” Tony hummed. “Can I take off my coat? I'm hot,” Tony whined. 

“No, sorry buddy- Nick’s orders,” Steve answered. 

Tony sighed but relaxed into Rhodey’s hold. 

“Think you can take a few bites of a sandwich, Tones?” Bruce asked, a bit worried over the boy’s fatigue. 

Tony nodded and Bruce fed him a few bites while the boy dozed on Rhodey. 

After a few bites, some more of the smoothie, and a power nap, Tony was gaining a bit more energy. Still, Steve suggested they start heading back, secretly wanting to go before Tony tried to play another game and hurt himself. 

Tony pouted at the suggestion, but gave in when Clint promised to split a candy bar with him from the stand by the entrance. 

Bruce strapped Tony in the wheelchair as the others helped pack everything up. They walked slowly out the park since they had time to spare. 

“If you guys had any superpower, what would you choose?” Tony asked the team. “Captain America and Dr. B, you have to choose a different superpower than the one you have.”

“I wouldn’t call the Hulk a superpower,” Bruce scoffed self-deprecatingly. 

“I would! You have the power to turn into this invincible man who can save anyone and not be scared at all!” Tony said enthusiastically. 

“An invincible  _ monster _ , you mean,” Bruce said softly. The team frowned. 

“Hulk isn’t a monster. I am grateful I know someone so strong and fearless because I never have to be scared of anything- Hulk will always be there to save me!” Tony giggled. 

Bruce frowned in thought and went quiet. 

“I would like the power to be invisible,” Sam said into the silence. 

“Me too, because then I could sneak into the girls dressing room and-” Clint started.

Natasha smacked him on the back of the head. “Kidding!” Clint said, eyes wide. 

“I think I would want teleportation,” Natasha said next. 

“That’s so smart Nat!” Tony suddenly erupted. “Because then you can go wherever you like just by thinking of it! Like if you were bored at home you can suddenly ‘Pop!’ and end up on an island or at Six Flags! Oh I would love that!”

“I’ll take you one step further. I would want teleportation that could also take me to different time periods!” Scott said, smiling. 

“Oh my god!” Tony exploded. “That would be so awesome!”

“That would be cool. Like imagine going back to the Roaring 20s and seeing the way people dressed and acted-” Rhodey froze when he noticed Steve’s eyes on him. “Oh, sorry.”

“Or going back to meet the dinosaurs!” Scott said. 

“Or imagine going to the future and seeing how advanced they are!” Tony smiled. 

“Is that where you would teleport to, Tony?” Rhodey asked. 

“No.” Tony slowed down in thought. “I would teleport to the past. To about a month before I found out I had cancer again. Then I would do everything I ever wanted to do in that month.”

They all went quiet. “Well, you’ll get to do everything you ever wanted after you're done with chemo and the cancer is gone,” Steve said finally. 

Tony looked sadly to his lap and said nothing. The rest of the walk was quiet as everyone was deep into their thoughts. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chemo pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve experiences Tony's chemo treatment for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Steve woke the next day to the phone ringing obnoxiously in his ear. It was a special ring tone that was just as loud and angry-sounding as the caller: Fury. “Hello?”

“Hey, i’m here with Tony but I just got called away for...something, and he wanted to know if you’d come and sit with him?” The man asked, sounding worn out. 

“Of course, I'll be there in 10.” Steve jumped out of the bed and threw on his clothes, not even looking to see if it matched or not. 

He considered asking his teammates to come, but Fury had only mentioned himself. He decided to wait and ask Tony himself. 

Steve ends up running down the halls of Shield to the medical center and fights a smile when he sees the familiar robot door in front of him. The door opens before he even reaches for the handle and Fury walks out. “Hey, I really have to go, but thanks for staying with him.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Steve chokes out, a bit rustled. 

“He’s about an hour into treatment and should be done in another hour and a half,” Nick says typing away on his phone. 

“Okay. Is he going to be okay the whole time?” Steve asks, confused. He’s never been around someone during a chemo treatment. He hadn’t even heard the term during his time, this was all new to him. 

Nick finally looked up at him. “This is a new medicine so he might have some different side effects, but the common ones are vomiting and fatigue. Besides, I'll be back before tonight which is when the effects really kick in. He just wants some company.”

“I can do that,” Steve saluts. 

Nick nods stiffly and returns his attention to his phone. “I’ll have my phone on me but Dr. Thomas will be making rounds soon so feel free to direct any questions to him,” he says to Steve before quickly making his way down the hall.

“Got it,” Steve calls. He watched Fury leave for a moment longer before making his way into Tony’s room. 

The little boy sits dwarfed in the large hospital bed and is attached to a machine below a yellow IV. In addition, he wore his famous cannula tucked under his nose, this time with pink squares of tape holding it to his cheeks. The boy smiles wide when he sees Steve. “Hello Captain America!” The boy’s voice is slightly raspy. 

“Hey, Tones. How are you doing?” Steve smiles, walking over to the bed. 

“I’m alright. There's a new documentary on Artificial Intelligence and it just came out today, i’m excited to watch it!” The boy says cheerfully. 

Steve places his sweater onto the back of the chair next to the bed. “That sounds awesome!” 

“Yes, i’m going to watch it now. Do you want to watch with me, Captain?” Tony’s honey eyes connect with his pleadingly. 

“Of course,” Steve smiles, pulling the chair closer to the bed before he sits down. 

“Yes!” Tony cheers and fiddles with the remote. 

He watches the boy use the remote to play the documentary on the TV. It wasn't something he would want to watch in his down time, but he would definitely watch the scientific film for Tony. So as the credits started up, he got comfortable in the large hospital chair and tried to stop staring at Tony’s adorably excited face. 

Not too long into the movie, he noticed Tony’s excitement start to dim. His rambling got slower and quieter until it eventually stopped and nothing but the sound of the narrator filled the room. He also noticed Tony start to melt into the sheets more and more as his body seemed to grow heavy. It wasn’t until Tony practically dove for the basin on the side table he realized what the problem was. 

Tony heaved violently into the basin and only seemed to bring up spittle. Luckily it didn’t last long, but Tony seemed to be weaker after the event. 

It happened twice more, but halfway through the movie, Steve had to pause it as Tony seemed to vomit non stop. He kept heaving and heaving and right as Steve was about to call out into the hall for assistance, Tony finally took a breath. 

He collapsed against the bed in exhaustion and Steve could see sweat forming on his forehead. His eyes drooped and he didn’t notice when Steve took the basin from his grasp to wash out into the sink. 

When Steve returned, Tony was breathing heavy and laid limp on the large bed. Steve felt his heart melt sadly at the pitiful boy, but he didn’t fight his instincts as they forced him to climb onto the bed and put the boy into his lap. 

Tony’s head lolled slightly on his chest but he laid a soft hand onto the boy’s bald head and rubbed soothingly. Steve started up the documentary again but decreased the volume incase Tony started to doze. 

Not even ten minutes later, Steve was bracing the boy against his chest as Tony heaved into the basin in his lap. Tony’s chin was to his chest and only Steve’s hold kept him from falling into the vomit-filled bin. When he finished throwing up, he snuggled into Steve’s warm chest and tried to ignore his rapidly forming headache. 

Steve must have fallen asleep because he woke up later to something hitting the ground. He was instantly on alert and jumped up. He panicked when he didn’t find his charge in the bed next to him. But he almost fainted when he noticed Tony curled in the middle of the floor several feet away from the bed. 

“Tony!” Steve shouted, running over to kneel next to the boy. 

At his name, Tony’s eyes fluttered open and he stared into Steve’s blue ones extremely confused. “Captain ‘Merica?” he rasped. 

“Yeah Tony, it’s me. What happened? Why are you on the floor?” Steve asked wide-eyed. 

Tony looked around, suddenly noticing his surroundings. “I don’t know.”

Steve frowned, even more confused. He looked the boy over and didn’t like what he saw. Tony was extremely pale, totally devoid of color except for his fever-heated cheeks. He was slick with sweat and his clothes clung to him tightly. His body continuously trembled with his hands shaking horribly. When Steve’s eyes landed on Tony’s pants, he realized why the boy had gotten up. 

Tony tried to sit up but his upper body gave up at first attempt. Steve immediately swooped in and carried the boy bridal style over to the bed. The boy groaned as his body was laid down. “It’s okay, buddy,” Steve said as he carefully pulled off the boy’s pants. Tony whimpered in response as his eyes fell closed once again.

Steve stared nervously at the boy’s underwear. He didn’t want to invade the boy’s privacy but the boy was in no condition to help himself. He knew from his younger years that sitting in drying pee was not a pleasant experience. 

Grabbing a cloth he steeled himself and pulled down the boy’s underwear. He washed Tony quickly and efficiently, blushing the whole way. When Tony was in a clean pair of underwear and shorts, he placed him back into the bed and only covered the boy with a thin sheet since he was sweating so much. 

He found a bucket of ice chips on the side table which looked fresh, so the on-call nurse must have refilled it while they were sleeping. He scooped a cup-full and used a spoon to feed them to Tony. The boy’s mouth opened reflexively for them and his body seemed to relax slightly after several mouthfuls of them.

After the boy fell back into a deep sleep, Steve tried calling Fury. The man hadn’t been in contact since he left and Steve was both concerned over Tony and anxious over Fury’s whereabouts. The man didn’t answer his call but Steve hoped he would be back soon, or at least answer his text messages. 

When he was sure Tony wouldn't awake, Steve walked out to talk to the overnight nurse. He stood at the empty desk for almost ten minutes before a young man came rushing over to grab some paperwork. Steve stopped him in his tracks and explained his concern for Tony but the nurse quickly explained how there was nothing he could do. When Steve went to argue, the man told him they were currently dealing with a shield mission gone wrong resulting in several badly hurt agents. Steve simply sighed and walked back to Tony’s room. 

Before he walked inside, he decided to text Bruce, hoping the man was awake and would get his message. 

He was glad he sent the text then because he was immediately distracted when he walked inside Tony’s room and was met with the boy’s crying moans. 

Steve ran over to the bed and pulled a shaking Tony into his arms. “What’s wrong buddy, tell me what’s wrong?” He asked, alarmed. 

Tony curled up in Steve’s arm and grasped the man’s shirt with a weak fist. “Tummy,” the boy finally cried.

Steve melted onto the bed with a sigh and shushed the boy softly as his cries picked up. Without the shirt on, he was able to see Tony’s stomach clench and spasm in pain every few seconds. He laid a gentle hand onto the boy’s smooth stomach, his hand stretching across the width of Tony’s whole abdomen. He softly started massaging the boy’s tummy, making sure to keep his touch light, and let the warmth from his hand seep into the boy’s tense muscles. 

Gradually, Tony’s cries quieted until they were soft whimpers. While his stomach might have felt a bit better, Steve could still see the pain that wracked through the boy’s body. 

Just as Tony was about to fall asleep, the nausea reemerged and he spent several minutes heaving. Steve knew Tony’s cries were silent not because he wasn’t hurting but because his throat was probably raw. 

Tony collapsed back into Steve’s arms when he finished. It was obvious the boy had no energy left by the way he simply sunk into the sheets and let his eyes fall shut, though the tears kept streaming out silently. 

Steve stared concerned at Tony who quietly trembled and was covered in a thick layer of sweat. The doctor said this was normal, but how could medicine cause someone so much pain?

About a half hour after Steve washed the basin and tucked Tony back into the bed, Bruce came bursting in the room. The doctor was still in his chemistry pajamas, which Clint had purchased as a joke, had his glasses on crooked, and his dark brown locks were sticking up everywhere. “I just saw your message, is he okay?” Bruce rushed out. 

Steve stood from the chair he was sitting in next to the bed. “Yeah, I just got him to fall back asleep.”

Bruce looked over at the bed and his eyes widened. “Steve!” He shouted alarmed. Bruce offered no more words and sprinted over to the sleeping boy. 

In one motion, Bruce had ripped the sheets off the boy. Steve could barely focus his eyes as the scientist ran around the machines, reading them and muttering to himself. 

“Is...something wrong?” Steve said finally. 

Bruce turned to him in surprise as if he forgot he wasn’t alone. “He’s dehydrated and has a bit of a fever,” he said before grabbing things out of the medical cabinets. In no time, Bruce had an IV in Tony’s arm delivering fluids. “Have you changed the sheets?” 

“No?” Steve tilted his head. 

“You should definitely do that every hour or so if he’s sweating so much. It’s not good for him and can’t be comfortable,” Bruce said. He lifted the small boy and placed him in Steve’s lap, carefully wheeling the IV closer. 

Steve simply stared. “I feel like i’m doing everything wrong.”

“You’re doing your best, and that’s enough,” Bruce said wisely as he quickly tossed the sheets and switched them out. “Any other symptoms besides nausea and vomiting?” 

Steve thought back to earlier. “Those are the main ones. Although earlier I found him on the floor and he had peed in his pants. I asked him what happened but he couldn’t remember.”

Bruce nodded. “Chemo-brain. Confusion is a symptom of the medicine.”

“That’s horrible,” Steve huffed. “Why do you even call it medicine? I feel like it’s making him worse.” Steve looked down sadly at the sickly boy slumpering in his arms. 

“I know it seems like it now, but chemo  _ does _ help. It's trying to kill cancer cells, but it is also killing good cells along the way, that’s why it seems so bad,” Bruce explained. 

Steve simply sighed. Right now it seemed impossible this poison could be helping.

Bruce laid down a towel on top of the clean bed and brought a bucket with a sponge. “We are going to give him a sponge bath. Hopefully it will bring down his temperature too. Place him on the bed,” Bruce said. 

Steve laid the limp boy onto the towel and the boy was still, aside from his body’s constant shaking.

Bruce frowned and observed the boy’s trembling. “How long has he been shaking?” He asked, reaching for the boy’s arm. 

Steve thought back. “I noticed it when I found him on the floor.” 

Bruce observed how weak the boy’s limbs were. “I think the chemo is messing with his nervous system. It’s a common side effect.”

Steve frowned but nodded and stood on the other side of the bed. 

“I’m going to bathe him but I need you to stretch out his limbs while I do so,” Bruce instructed, soaping up the sponge.

“Stretch out?” Steve echoed.

“His muscles are weak because of the chemo, just small exercises will help him regain feeling and recover faster,” Bruce explained. He took one of Tony’s arms before lifting it and bending it over and over as an example. 

Steve nodded and did the same with the boy’s other arm. While he started that, Bruce grabbed the sponge and started dragging it across the boy’s body. 

The both worked gracefully, and soon Tony was clean and well-stretched. As Steve was cleaning up and Bruce was drying the boy off, he noticed something. 

“Was he having trouble breathing earlier?” Bruce asked. He saw the boy’s chest fluttering and his breaths sounded a little harsh. 

“No,” Steve frowned. 

Just as Bruce turned his head to check Tony’s vitals, one machine started beeping wildly as his oxygen dropped drastically. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chemo pt2 & A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finishes his chemo treatment and the team present him with a surprise.

Tony’s eyes fluttered open just as his lungs started gasping for air. “Captain M’erica?” He coughed. 

“I’m right here, Tones. Stay calm, okay?” Steve said, panicking himself. 

While they conversed Bruce raided the medical cabinets. “Bruce, what’s happening?” Steve asked, alarmed. 

“I don’t know. This isn’t a symptom of the chemo,” Bruce said, pulling his hair. 

Tony coughed more, grabbing Steve’s hand and gripping it weakly. “Stay calm-”

“Tumor,” Tony wheezed. 

Bruce froze. “What did you say?” He moved closer to the bed. 

Tony dragged his hand to the left side of his chest. “Tumor,” he repeated. 

“You have a tumor in your left lung?” Bruce asked. 

Tony nodded, letting his arm relax. 

Bruce’s face looked crushed. Steve was still confused. “What does that mean? Why aren’t you doing anything, Bruce?” Steve asked, frustrated.

“He has a tumor that’s growing in his lung that's cutting off his airway. Since he knows about it i’m going to assume it’s not new.”

“So why aren’t you doing anything?” Steve asked. 

“There’s nothing I can do. He needs surgery to remove it or at least shrink it,” Bruce said. He didn’t want to tell Steve it’s most likely Tony already had surgery to shrink it and it had grown back. 

Bruce placed a large oxygen mask over Tony’s face that dwarfed him and raised the bed in an effort to open Tony’s airway. When he saw the boy was still struggling, he moved so he was in front of Tony. “Deep breaths, buddy,” he guided. Gradually, Tony’s breaths slowed down but there was still a noticeable whistle and wheeze that accompanied the inhales. “Try to rest, okay?”

Steve waited until he was sure the boy was sleeping. “Is he going to be okay, Bruce?”

Bruce frowned, busying himself with cleaning the room. “I hope so.”

______________

When morning came, Tony was not better. Nick had finally returned and shrugged off an excuse, but looked extremely tired when he sat at Tony’s bedside. 

“How was he?” Nick asked softly, listening to Tony’s harsh breaths worriedly. 

“It was horrible, Nick,” Steve choked out, emotional. “He was hurting so bad.”

“I know,” Nick sighed. “I was hoping this medicine would be better but I apologize for leaving you alone.”

Steve looked over at Bruce who was sitting half awake in a chair across the room. “It’s fine.”

They sat in silence for several minutes. “The compound is ready for you all to move in today.”

Steve looked guiltily at Tony’s sleeping form. “I got him now. It’s okay,” Nick said. 

Steve still looked sad but nodded. “I’ll have the team start moving their stuff.” He took one last look at Tony before gathering himself and Bruce and walking out the room. 

When the door closed, Tony stirred. “Captain?” He mumbled. 

“It’s okay, buddy. Go back to sleep,” Nick whispered, laying a gentle hand over Tony’s eyes. Tony huffed and let his exhausted body drag him under again. 

___________

Steve was upset for the rest of the day. He was still trying to process the last few hours while trying to get ready to move into his new home. It wasn’t until he was in the group car did he realize he didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to Tony. Maybe he could visit tomorrow?

Steve did not get the chance to visit tomorrow. Or the next day. Or even the next week. 

Tony was constantly on his mind, but things were so fast-paced at the compound. So many things were happening. He was getting close with his teammates, training constantly, and going on missions. There was always something to do, and unfortunately never enough time in the day to visit his favorite little boy. 

Steve texted Nick constantly though, asking for updates on Tony- how is he? Does he miss us? Does he want to go to the park? When’s his next treatment? But the only response he receives is ‘Tony is fine’. Steve doesn’t know how to feel about it. 

Until one day when Nick shows up at the compound. 

He hasn’t seen Fury in about a month but even in his last memory of the man he hadn’t looked so tired and worn out as he did now. Fury hadn’t said much when he arrived besides asking Steve to gather the team before he collapsed on the common room couch. Steve gulped and did as he said, using the intercom system that was hooked up to the building to call everyone. 

When the team was sitting, Fury put his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths before looking up at them. “Tony is dying,” he started, like ripping off a bandaid. 

Steve forced himself not to jump up emotionally. “But the chemo-”

“Is not working,” Fury finished. “They did a CT and it lit up like a Christmas tree. His body is full of tumors and the chemo isn’t helping anymore.”

“But there has to be something else,” Clint said quietly. 

Fury squeezed his eyes shut. “We’ve tried everything. Everything.” Everyone was silent. “My boy is dying,” Nick whispered. 

“I’m so sorry, Nick,” Steve said brokenly.

Nick sniffed and sat up straighter. “Anyway, I have a mission for you guys.” The group frowned at the abrupt change of subject but could see that Nick was barely holding it together. “We picked up some abnormal energy signatures in several places around the city and need you all to investigate. There are three locations that are showing these strange levels- downtown…”

Steve zoned out as Nick described the mission. He couldn’t focus on anything but Tony’s prognosis and he was in disbelief Nick was able to. The sweetest little boy in the world was dying, and there was nothing they could do about it. 

These thoughts swirled in Steve’s mind for days, keeping him up at night and distracting him on missions. During the recent mission Fury gave them, Steve almost got himself killed when his thoughts of Tony prevented him from noticing a trap that was laid for them. Luckily, Natasha stopped him just in time, but even this scare didn’t hurl the thoughts from his mind. He needed to do something. 

“Disneyworld?” Nick frowned, confused. 

“Yes, I did all the research and I know Tony will love it!” Steve said. 

“I think it’s a great idea!” Clint spoke up, almost bouncing in his seat. 

Nick rolled his eyes at the excited archer, “Of course you do.”

“Please Nick, let us do this one thing for him,” Steve pleaded. “He deserves-”

“Okay.”

“Nick please- Wait, did you say ‘okay’?”

“I agree, I think Tony will like it. He’s been...depressed since you guys moved out. This will be good for him,” Nick said thoughtfully. 

The team smiled wide. “Thank you so much, Nick,” Steve said gratefully. 

Nick nodded. “I’ll have Agent Coulson plan everything but I need to discuss it all with Tony’s doctor first. You all should probably be at that meeting too so he can go over any precautions you’ll have to take while there.”

“You’re not going to go with us?” Sam asked. 

Nick sighed. “No, but I trust you all.”

The team nodded gratefully. 

Two days later they all were surrounded in a conference room at the compound with the team, Nick, and Tony’s doctor. 

“So what’s the plan now?” Dr. Thomas huffed, looking down at his notes. 

“They will be taking Tony to DisneyWorld,” Fury said, not offering any more details. 

“In Florida?” The Doctor looked at Fury from above his glasses.

“Last time I checked,” Fury huffed. 

The doctor sighed. “Nick-”

“I’m not asking you if Tony can go, I'm telling you,” Fury said firmly. “I just need you to prepare them on how to care for Tony while they are there.”

The doctor sighed and rubbed his face. “I don’t think you all understand how sick Tony is.”

“We do, sir. And we will do everything we can to make sure he has a safe trip,” Steve spoke up. 

Dr. Thomas looks at them all before handing them each a stack of papers from his folder. “Study those. I will schedule you all for a first aid session tomorrow morning, and then in the afternoon I will go over everything you need to know specifically for Tony’s care.”

“We appreciate this, Dr. Thomas, thank you,” Steve said when the man rose to leave. 

The doctor nodded and quickly continued his trek out. 

The next day felt like they were cramming for a test with all of the information that was thrown at them. They learned all the standard procedures for something small like a cut, to something big like a seizure. While Bruce knew most, if not all of the information presented, he still appreciated the brush-up. 

The whole group was relieved and excited when it was time to reveal to Tony the surprise trip. It would be the first time they see the boy since they moved out a month ago and Steve was hoping Tony wouldn’t be angry at them. 

The whole team lined the hall outside Tony’s room, holding balloons and signs that said ‘You’re going to Disneyworld!’. The doctors and nurses from the medical center stood around to cheer as well. Steve was practically vibrating in place as he waited for the door to open.

What felt like hours later, it finally did creak open with Nick walking out holding Tony on his hip. The boy was pale, as usual, and seemed to lay his head on Nick’s shoulder less out of comfort and more because he couldn’t hold it up. The boy was shivering despite the blanket draped around his shoulders and the large woolen hat slouched on his head. Steve internally frowned at how sickly Tony looked compared to a month ago. 

Upon entering the hall, Tony blinked sluggishly for several tense moments before he took in the scene and a wide grin appeared on his face. He jumped slightly when the team shouted out ‘Surprise’, but he quickly recovered and gripped Nick’s shirt in excitement. 

Tony about lost his mind when they told him they would be leaving for the airport in less than an hour. Nick had packed the boy’s bags last night and everything was already packed in the car. After the surprise, the team left so Tony could change out of his pajamas. 

For once Tony’s trembling wasn’t just from sickness, he couldn’t contain his excitement. He was rambling continuously as Nick changed him, only taking breaks when his breathlessness caused his oxygen monitor to beep loudly. 

Nick finished tying Tony’s shoes but continued to kneel in front of the boy. A large hand grabbed Tony’s, stopping him mid-sentence and forced him to look into his Uncle’s eyes. “I love you very much, Anthony,” Nick said softly. 

“I love you too Uncle Nick,” Tony smiled.

Nick held his gaze meaningfully. “You better come back to me,” he said, tears evident in his voice. 

“Always,” Tony said heavily. He pulled Nick’s hand to his cheek. The man closed his eyes and let his hand cradle the boy’s face for several silent moments. Finally, Nick sighed and stood up. 

The pair were quiet as Nick placed Tony’s wig on his bald head and covered it with a beanie. He helped Tony put on the small backpack that held his oxygen tank, and unhooked his IV. Nick handed Tony his Captain America doll before lifting the boy back into his arms and walking to where the truck was waiting. 

All of the Avengers were talking excitedly as they loaded their luggage into the large black truck. They had spent several minutes arguing over how to collapse Tony’s wheelchair and fit it into the trunk but eventually they got it and continued their excited rambling. Clint and Scott were the only ones who had been to DisneyWorld, having taken their kids a few years ago. The others had never been but were just as excited. 

The excitement tripled when they noticed Nick walking towards them with Tony in his arms. The boy’s smile widened when he noticed them waiting by the car and before Nick even reached them, Tony reaching with grabby arms towards Steve. “Avengers! Aren’t you excited?!” Tony yelled happily.

“We are, Tones!” Natasha laughed, tickling the boy’s sides causing loud giggles. 

“Okay everyone, into the car. You don’t want to be late,” Nick said. “Several agents are using the private jets, so you guys will be flying on a public plane, first class of course. They have special orders to let the Avengers on first.” The team nodded. 

“And me too?” Tony asked from where he was being placed into the car. 

“And you too, Captain Tony,” Nick rolled his eyes. Tony giggled loudly while someone buckled him in. 

In no time, they were waving goodbye and traveling to the airport. 

Tony spent the whole ride explaining every Princess movie to the Avengers and taking a poll for the best Disney character. They ended up tying between Buzz Lightyear and Mickey Mouse by the time the car reached the airport. 

Having heard the Avengers would be flying out from their airport, staff were already pulling out their suitcases and checking them in before any of the team even opened the car door. The only problem was the crew had taken Tony’s wheelchair before any of them could ask to leave it. Luckily Tony had his crutches with him in the front of the car.

Upon entering Newark Airport, Tony was immediately shocked at the large size of the building and the hustle and bustle as people moved around. Everywhere they turned people were running past them, racing to catch a flight or find a bathroom without a line. It was chaotic and Tony tried to stick closer to the team as they fought through the crowd. Luckily with all of the rush, no one really noticed the Avengers or at least didn’t have the time to come over and harass them. 

The only thing Tony did notice was the stares people gave his crutches as he hobbled around. It was the most attention Tony had ever gotten in years and he was already feeling the anxiety of it. He unconsciously grabbed the closest hand near him which happened to be Rhodey’s. 

“Mommy, what’s wrong with that boy?” A little girl asked loudly as he walked past. Tony tried to hold in his flinch.

He didn’t even notice he had been hyperventilating until Rhodey’s voice broke through the fog. “Tony. Focus on me buddy.”

Tony’s eyes quickly flickered to Rhodey’s where the man was kneeling in front of him. “Deep breaths, Tones, follow me,” the Avenger said, pulling Tony’s small hand to rest on his chest. Rhodey took exaggerated breaths to guide Tony. 

It was then Tony noticed the Avengers had formed a circle around them, shielding him from the public’s eyes as he tried to calm down. “Don’t focus on them, Tony. You’re with the Avengers, remember? We’ll protect you,” Rhodey smiled. It was with those words Tony was able to release the rest of his panic. Rhodey was right, he was traveling with the World’s Mightiest Heroes, what did a few stares matter?

Tony copied the man’s smile and allowed Rhodey to alert the team they were ready to continue. They were just in time to board the plane, being escorted on first. They sat in two pods of four, facing each other. Steve, Bruce, Tony, and Natasha sat in one pod while Scott, Sam, Clint, and Rhodey sat in the other. Before the plane took off, they ordered a small snack to hold them over the two hour flight and looked through the list of movies offered. Tony required them all to watch Big Hero Six when the flight started, as it was his favorite movie and none of them had seen it. 

They talked about their upcoming trip as they waited for the other passengers to board, Tony getting quieter and quieter as time passed. It wasn’t until Natasha noticed Tony fidgeting slightly in pain did she learn something was wrong. She watched Tony’s movements and narrowed it down to the boy’s feet. 

In one motion, Natasha was kneeling on the ground and reaching for Tony’s shoe. Tony winced in pain and she jumped back. “What happened?” She asked softly. 

“Just a lot of walking,” Tony muttered sheepishly. 

Bruce kneeled down and helped Natasha shimmy off the boy’s shoe and sock. Tony’s feet were bright red and swollen badly. “Can you ask for some ice, Nat?” Bruce asked, prompting a nod from the assassin. He pulled Tony’s shoe and sock off the other foot to reveal it in the same condition. Bruce sighed and sat in Natasha’s vacant seat which was across from Tony’s. He elevated the boy’s feet by putting them on his lap and started to massage them to get the fluid moving. 

“You can tell us if you can’t walk Tony, all of us are more than happy to carry you,” Steve said into the silence. 

“I didn’t want to be a bother,” Tony said softly. 

“Never. Your never a bother, Tones,” Steve smiled. “Now, tell me more about Big Hero Six.”

Tony smiled from where he had sunk nervously into his chair and started rambling. 

Soon, Natasha was back with the ice and when Bruce finished massaging, he placed Tony’s socks back on and placed the ice inside. Tony squirmed from the coldness but kept his feet elevated on Bruce’s lap as the man requested. 

Not too long later, the plane took off and they were taken up towards the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have you every been to DisneyWorld?


	7. Arriving & Hollywood Studios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers and Tony land in Florida. They check into their hotel and start their trip.

The plane ride was pretty quiet with Tony having fallen asleep not too long after the movie started. Somehow he ended up in Steve’s lap during the ride so Natasha was having fun taking blackmail photos of the two sleeping on each other. 

Suddenly, Tony jumped up as the plane hit a bit of turbulence. At the boy’s gasp, all of the seven heroes jumped to attention- it seemed the plane was trying to land. Tony had both of his small fists gripping the Captain’s leg tightly and his eyes squeezed shut. His breaths started picking up as the turbulence got rougher. 

“Calm down, buddy, everything’s okay,” Steve soothed, rubbing the boy’s back.

Rhodey noticed the boy’s harsh breaths, “Tony, can you name all the parts of a plane please?” 

Tony continued to cling to Steve. “Tony?” Rhodey asked again. 

“Vertical stabilizer…” Tony gasped as the plane shook again. 

“What else, Tones?” Rhodey encouraged. 

“Aileron, rudder...fuselage, spoiler, slates,” Tony said. Gradually, Tony’s breaths slowed down as his mind pulled focus from the shaking plane. And as his breaths calmed, so did the plane.

“Great job, Tones,” Rhodey smiled. 

“How do your feet feel, buddy?” Bruce asked. 

“Better,” Tony answered, curling his toes. “Are we almost there?” 

“Look outside Tones, we landed,” Steve smiled. 

Tony quickly twisted to look through the small window. “Wow, that was fast!”

They all laughed and started to unbuckle from their seats. Tony watched as they all reached for their carry-ons above them. Before Tony could follow suit, Steve was grabbing his bag and Scott was pulling him onto his back. “Hold on!” Tony giggled as the man abruptly sprinted down the aisle and off the plane. 

He galloped with Tony on his back all the way through the terminal until they reached the main building. Immediately they were faced with hundreds of Mickey Mouses and Disney ads. There was a big Disney store in front of them and Tony gripped Scott’s hair like a horse’s reins to steer him into it. 

They ended up purchasing eight Disney ears for the group and two new plushies for Tony. By the time they left, the group was standing outside the store, frowning at them. “Really?” Sam rolled his eyes. Scott shrugged and held up their large Disney shopping bags. “It was important,” Scott smiled. 

Scott carried Tony over to the red wheelchair that was in front of Steve. “Thanks, Scott,” Tony smiled as the man lifted the boy’s feet onto the footrest. 

“Okay, let’s get to the hotel, it’s getting kind of late,” Steve said to the group. They all nodded and started heading towards the exit. 

The car pulled them up to Disney’s Art of Animation hotel and Tony was gritting his teeth in excitement. The place was huge and was covered in Disney characters. The group couldn’t help but swirl their heads around to take in the beauty of it. Steve left to check in while the group unpacked the car. 

Tony sat in his wheelchair watching them struggle to sort the bags. He felt a bit useless but it wasn’t much different to how he felt around Uncle Nick when he was working. He typically wished for a cancer-free life, but this was one of those times he really ached to be a normal kid. 

They checked into the hotel and were escorted up to the ‘Presidential Suite’. Instead of a normal hotel room, this one had a luxurious living room with a large television, a dining room big enough to fit all of them, and a full kitchen. Tony was happy to see that even though the suite was fancy, it still had the Disney magic of themed rooms. Theirs was Little Mermaid themed with a blue swirl carpet and characters on the walls. Tony was so grateful when he recalled forcing Steve to watch the movie several months ago. 

The rooms were set up with two queen size beds in each suite but one had an additional twin sized bed for Tony, since Nick had requested he have two people watch over him during the night. Clint and Scott were in one room, Sam and Rhodey were together, Natasha was alone since she was the only female, and Bruce, Steve, and Tony were together. Each bedroom had their own bathroom and there was a large balcony outside that was also accessible through Bruce, Steve, and Tony’s room. 

They all spent an hour unpacking their bags into their respective rooms.

“Anybody hungry?” Clint said, standing in the doorway of Steve, Tony, and Bruce’s room. He was scratching his stomach and yawning, causing a giggle to erupt from Tony. Natasha quickly shoved her way from around Clint and entered the room, plopping onto Tony’s twin bed and pulling him onto her lap. Seconds later, Sam, Scott, and Rhodey wandered in too, taking seats around the room and on the floor. 

“I’m hungry but I don’t want to leave. I’m tired,” Sam huffed. The others agreed. 

“We could order room service?” Scott supplied. Everyone’s eyes lit up in agreement and soon menus were being passed around the room. 

After they called down to the front desk to order their food, Tony forced them all to change into their pajamas so they could have a proper ‘sleepover’. When they were all changed, somehow they ended up migrating to the balcony. 

It was nighttime so it was fairly dark out but since they were facing the pool, the lights below illuminated the large balcony. It was past pool hours so outdoors was quiet except for the loud chirping of crickets. Soon, the air was filled with laughter as the Avengers started trading stories and telling jokes. When the doorbell rang, two of them ran to get the food, but soon Steve was called over to help since they underestimated the amount they ordered. It was easily half of the dinner menu. Luckily their large statures and fast metabolisms ensured almost all of it would be eaten. 

“What is the plan for tomorrow?” Tony asked as he swallowed a spoonful of mashed potatoes. 

“The tickets don’t have a specific date on them so we could either go to Universal, Hollywood Studios, or Magic Kingdom,” Steve said, munching on a chicken breast. 

“It’s up to you, Tones,” Rhodey said as the boy looked questioningly around the room. 

“Hmmm, how about we start with Hollywood Studios? I have no idea what kind of rides they have!” Tony said. 

“Hollywood Studios it is,” Steve smiled. “I heard they made a new Toy Story Land, which we  _ must _ check out!” 

By the time they decided to head inside to bed, Tony and Clint had been asleep for over thirty minutes and three more of the Avengers were having trouble keeping their eyes open. They knew they had a big day tomorrow so instead of pushing it, they decided to retire to bed. 

Everyone grabbed their partners and herded them to bed. They were all grateful Tony forced them to change into their PJs because they were exhausted. While Steve brushed his teeth in the bathroom, Bruce helped Tony to bed. 

Because Tony’s breathing was getting worse, he now had to sleep with a CPAP machine to ensure he didn’t stop breathing during the night. While Tony curled under the covers, Bruce set up the machine on the bedside table and placed the large mask over Tony’s face. The loud huffing of the machine filled the room, but it helped Bruce know Tony would be safe during the night. 

_________________

The next morning, Tony wasn’t feeling too well. He spent the morning curled in Steve’s lap as he vomited in the bathroom. Despite sleeping through the night, he was still tired. Luckily his nausea episode wore off before everyone else woke up, but he still felt a bit yucky. 

He was resting against Steve’s chest in the living room when he felt the others entering the room. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and twisted on Steve’s lap so he was facing the room. “Good morning, Avengers,” he croaked.

Tony ignored the pitying looks they gave him. “Good morning, Tones. Ready for a fun day today?” Clint asked, smiling. 

Tony nodded, stretching. “I was thinking we could catch breakfast in the park. I really want to try the Mickey Waffles everyone talks about!” Steve says. Tony forced himself to stay awake and to not be lulled to sleep by Steve’s vibrating chest as he discussed his plans with the room. 

“Can everyone be ready in an hour?” Steve asked, getting a roomful of nods in response. 

Steve and Bruce help him get ready, tugging on a long-sleeve shirt and jeans. Tony started to wake up more as they bustled around him. By the time Bruce was applying sunscreen to his exposed skin, he was talking to Steve about the upcoming day. 

The parking lot to Hollywood Studios was large and already crowded with cars despite it being fairly early in the day. The car dropped them off at the entrance and Steve had to take a breath at the view. The entrance looked just like the film studios that were around during his time- the fancy font, the architectural details, and even the bustling crowd trying to be granted access. 

The team moved quickly to join the line at the entrance. Despite it being cold in New York, it was very hot in Florida and the shining sun was not helping. 10 minutes into waiting, half of the team was already complaining and trying to fan themselves with their Mickey hats. 

“It's so hottttttt,” Clint whined. 

“Well it is Florida,” Sam deadpanned. 

“I know but why does it have to be so hotttttttt?” Clint cried dramatically, leaning against Sam before the man pushed him away. 

“Look, we are almost at the entrance, just a few more families to go,” Bruce said optimistically. 

Steve moved in front of Tony when he noticed the boy’s silence. “How you doing bud?” 

Tony wasn’t feeling the best and the heat certainly wasn’t helping. He wanted to tell Steve so, but he didn’t want to ruin the fun before it even got started. “I’m okay,” he said softly. 

Steve frowned and kneeled down in front of Tony’s chair so he could feel the boy’s forehead. “Let’s see if we can get you some water, okay?” Tony nodded gratefully. 

Steve stood and reached in his bag for the credit card Nick gave them. “Clint, Scott, can you guys go buy some water bottles from that stand over there?” 

“Oh thank god!” Clint yelled dramatically, grabbing the card and pulling Scott. 

“Couldn’t we just say we are the Avengers and skip the line?” Rhodey asked. 

Steve sighed. “Yes, but we shouldn’t flaunt our status all the time, we should only use it when we need it.”

Not too long later, they ‘needed it’ when they were told the line for the Slinky Dog Dash was over two hours long. When they told the cast member the  _ Avengers _ wanted to ride, the wait suddenly turned into a three minute one as the cast member escorted them through the line and to the front, well after he got an autograph from each of them. 

Steve was uneasy about skipping the line, but it was worth it to see Tony’s awed face as the roller coaster took off. It was Tony’s first time on a roller coaster, and telling by his excited rambling as Steve lifted him out of the ride and back into his chair, Tony absolutely loved it. 

They went further into Toy Story Land and rode the Alien Swirling Saucers and Toy Story Mania. Tony even got to pose with Woody and Buzz Lightyear as the characters came walking around. In their excitement, they totally forgot to get breakfast and spent the morning and afternoon getting on every ride they could. 

Tony was trying to keep up with their excitement, but he was quickly tiring as the adrenaline and heat got to him. His hands were burning from gripping the hot metal wheels and his arms were arching from pushing himself around the park all day. The Avengers didn’t realize how long their legs were and they tended to walk faster than an average person. And when they were talking loudly and yapping about a ride they just got off of, they walked even faster. 

By mid-day, Tony was exhausted and had trouble keeping up. His nausea and lethargy from this morning was steadily returning. He tried to get the attention of the Avengers but they were distracted with arguing over the map. Tony eventually gave up and stopped in the middle of the park to grab the water bottle that was hanging on the side of his bag. He told himself he would catch up with the Avengers after a quick sip. 

His vision was blurring and he vaguely realized his hand was shaking. It wasn’t until the water was pouring down the front of his shirt and onto his lap he registered something was wrong. A lady yelled as he made contact with the searing hot ground, but after that, everything was black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Which is your favorite Disney park?


	8. Hotel Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the team head back to the hotel but still manage to have fun.

Steve was forcing the map out of Clint and Natasha’s arguing hands when he heard a lady scream. His heart jumped out of his chest when he turned to see Tony shaking on the ground and the boy’s overturned wheelchair behind him. 

Bruce was the first to dash over, pulling a medical blanket out of Tony’s bag and cushioning his head with it. Steve runs over and helps Bruce keep Tony onto his side as the boy jerks. Tony’s eyes are half rolled up and his mouth hangs open as he grunts. “You’re okay, Tones. Just ride it out, you’re okay,” Bruce says softly. Tony’s grunts pick up as his body is pulled further into the seizure, his limbs kicking out and spasming. “We’re all here, Antoshka. You’re okay,” Natasha says when the boy whimpers. 

Sam talks to the group of cast members when they come over. He asks them not to call an ambulance but a doctor to check up on Tony wouldn't go amiss. Dr. Thomas had already told them Tony was prone to seizures and had taught them the specific procedures. 

By the time a paramedic was walking over to check on Tony, the boy’s jerking had already calmed down. He was still shaking slightly and whimpering, but only his foot and arm were jerking. Steve was rubbing the boy’s back comfortingly as Bruce tried to get the boy’s attention. “Tones, where are you buddy? You with us?” 

The paramedic kneeled next to them and took Tony’s vitals. His temperature was a little high but that was both because of the seizure and the heat outside. He was slightly dehydrated as well but nothing that wouldn't be cured with air conditioning and cool water. 

They waited until Tony’s eyes stopped twitching and his body went limp. “Can you hear us, Tones?” Bruce asked. He let out a sign when Tony’s head nodded slowly. Small whimpers were still making their way out of the boy’s mouth, but the seizure seemed to be over. Bruce replaced the boy’s oxygen cannula which had been knocked out of place. 

“We’re going to take him back to the hotel,” Sam told the cast members when the paramedic moved away. 

“Okay, we’ll escort you all,” one of the ladies said before taking into her walkie-talkie. 

Steve carefully lifted Tony into his arms, letting the boy’s sleepy head rest on his shoulder. Tony’s body was almost completely limp, which was concerning, but Bruce confirmed Tony was just tired after the seizure. 

Another cast member arrived shortly with a large golf cart, so they all gratefully piled in and let themselves be driven past the attractions and to the front of the park. The ride back to the hotel was quiet, with them all sending pitying looks at the sleeping boy draped over Steve’s shoulder. Bruce and Steve put Tony in the bed when they arrived and still the boy did not stirr. 

The group piled into the living room and collapsed on the couch. They all stared at the floor and the walls, deep in their own thoughts. “Well who wants to be the one to tell Fury?” Scott grimaced, breaking the silence. 

“Not it,” They all said quickly. 

“I don’t think we should tell him.” They all turned and looked at Bruce in surprise. The most innocent out of all of them didn’t want to tell? “There’s nothing he can do at this point, so why make him stressed unnecessarily? We can tell him when we get back, we got this,” Bruce said. 

“It was a  _ seizure _ , though. That’s not normal.” Scott deadpanned. 

“It’s normal for Tony,” Steve glared. 

“Steve’s right, unfortunately,” Bruce sighed. 

They all went quiet. “All agreed?” Sam asked, prompting nods from everyone. 

“We have to do something to make it up to Tony. I don’t want this day to end on a sour note,” Steve said, sad. 

They all discussed different plans. They wanted the boy to have fun, but didn’t want to do anything physically straining. 

About two hours later, said boy came stumbling into the room using his forearm crutches. His pajamas were rustled, and his eyes were slightly swollen with sleep. 

“Hey buddy,” Steve smiled. “How you feeling?” 

Tony froze and smiled up at Steve. “Hullo Captain America. I feel good,” he said. They could tell by his lethargic stumbling he didn’t feel the best, but at least he looked better than earlier. 

Tony walked into the living room and before he could get too far, Natasha pulled him onto her lap, letting his crutches fall to the ground. She cuddled him tightly and he rested his sleepy head onto her chest. His hair had been growing back slowly since he stopped the chemo so there was a small amount of black fuzz on the top of his head. She ran her fingers over it soothingly, “We missed you Antoshka.” The group smiled at the scene. 

“Are you hungry, Tones?” Sam asked. 

“Very,” he said dramatically, causing them all to laugh. 

“Okay, we were thinking of ordering pizza and sneaking down to the pool to eat it, what’d you think?” 

“Sneaking? Isn’t it past pool hours?” Tony sat up. 

They all smirked in response. A mischievous glint shone in the boy’s eyes. “Is this a secret mission?” He asked, a growing smile on his face. 

“Yes, and we need you to lead us, Captain Tony. Think you can do it?” Steve asked, kneeling in front of Tony. 

Tony’s smile almost split his face. “Of course Captain America, but we must hurry! I hear there are angry sea creatures that might try to stop us from reaching their territory!”

“You know what that means.” Steve stood up and looked at the other Avengers who were trying to hold in their grins. “Suit up Avengers!” 

Tony burst out in giggles and pulled himself out of Natasha’s lap. Before he could land on the ground, Scott tossed him up on his back and ran him down the hall to Tony’s room before throwing the boy into the bed. “Hurry up, Captain Tony!” Scott said before dashing down the hall. 

Bruce helped Tony change into swim shorts and shirt, and covered up the boy’s port which was sticking out of his chest. Soon, everyone was gathered around the door, hunched down to Tony level. “Are you ready to commence the mission, Captain Tony?” Clint asked. 

Tony put a finger to his chin. “I think I need a different Avenger name so me and Captain America don’t get mixed up.”

“What should we call you then?” Scott asked. 

Tony pondered. He finally looked down at his metal crutches in realization and smiled. “Call me ‘Iron Man’,” he smirked. 

“You mean Iron Boy?” Clint chuckled. Rhodey shoved him with his elbow. 

“Are you disrespecting your mission leader?” Tony shouted, trying and failing to hold in a smile. 

“No sir!” Clint shouted dramatically, saluting Tony. 

“Okay guys, I think we are ready,” Tony said, narrowing his eyes. 

“You heard him, guys. Avengers, Assemble!” As Steve shouted the words, they pulled open the door and dashed down the hall, making sure to slow their pace unnoticeably so Tony could keep up. 

Tony pressed the button for the elevator, but pressed himself against the wall until it opened up. He checked to make sure no one was inside before gesturing them all in. Tony discussed the plan while they rode the elevator down. 

The small boy pressed a finger to his ear, mimicking a comm. “Agent Fury, this is Iron Man, Come in.” Tony listened dramatically for several seconds. “He says there are three large sharks we will have to sneak past. Hmmm...Sharks like blood right? So maybe Natasha, you can talk to them while we sneak past because your hair is red, it’ll get their attention!”

“Got it, Iron Man!” Natasha whispers. 

“Then he says there is a large turtle in our way too. His name is Crush. We have to crawl under him so he doesn’t see us. But we have to be quiet because he talks a lot, and if he sees us he will tell everyone we are there. Once we are past him, we can sneak into the kitchen doors and grab the pizza. Lastly, we will have to swim across the ocean and reach the anemone. We all have to touch it at the same time to turn off the alarm system. After that, our mission will be accomplished.”

“Great plan, Iron Man,” Scott whispers. 

“Thank you, Ant-Man. It will be a lot of work, but I think we can do it. We are the Avengers!” Tony giggles. 

They all smile and turn as the elevator opens up. “Okay, Falcon and Hawkeye you go first. You have the best eyesight and can tell us if we have any company.”

The two nod and creep out of the elevator. Tony guides the rest of them behind the elevator lobby couches. 

A few seconds later the two return. “There is a lady at the front desk, we will have to distract her to reach the doors that lead outside,” Clint reports. 

Tony hums in thought. “What if we call the lobby phone to distract her and sneak out?” Tony says. 

“Great idea, i’ll use this phone,” Rhodey says, gesturing to the phone next to the elevator. Rhodey calls and they wait to hear, “Hello, front desk of Disney’s Art of Animation, how can I help you?”, before rushing into the main lobby and out of the doors. 

They run along the side of the building and through the path until they reach the three large sharks painted on the side of the building. “There they are! Hide!” Tony shouts dramatically. 

They all huddle behind a reef statue. “That was a close one. Are you ready, Black Widow?” Tony asks. 

“I am, Iron Man,” she nods. 

“Okay, be careful. We are all counting on you,” Tony saults back. They watch as Natasha creeps out from behind the reef and stands in front of the building, facing the sharks. The adults try not to catch Tony’s attention by laughing as they watch Natasha talk loudly to a blue wall. 

“Okay Avengers, walk past quickly and quietly. We don’t want the sharks to eat us or Black Widow.” The nod and creep past the redhead to another reef statue. 

“Black Widow,” Tony whispers. “Run over here!” Natasha follows Tony’s instructions. “That was a close one, I think they are gone. Great job, Black Widow!” 

“I think I hear him,” Tony whispers. 

They all look at each other confused. “Who?” Scott asks. 

“Crush!” Tony answers, pointing past them to the turtle statue which sits smiling on it’s back. “We will have to crawl, I'll give you the signal,” Tony whispers. 

Steve quickly realizes Tony will have trouble crawling, so he thinks of an excuse. “Excuse me, Iron Man? Do you think you and I can crawl together? I’m scared of Crush, I don’t want him to eat me,” Steve whispers. Clint snorts loudly, causing Natasha to slap him on the head. 

Tony frowns. “Of course, Captain America! Now everyone, wait for my signal.” Tony peeks his head around the statue and counts down on his fingers to one. “Let’s go!” He whispers. 

Steve grabs the boy’s crutches in one hand and places the boy onto his back with the other. He quickly crawls across the pavement under the statue. Having Tony on his back was no different than when he was forced to crawl wearing his backpack during training. The pair were the first to reach the other side and Tony gives him a high-five. 

“Oh no, Iron Man! I think Ant-Man is stuck, you’ll have to help him,” Bruce cries dramatically. 

They all turn to see Scott grabbing his leg and pretending it's stuck under the turtle statue. “I’ll help you!” Tony cries. Tony takes one of Scott’s arms and pulls as hard as he can. Scott pretends Tony is pulling him and scoots himself forward until he reaches the team. 

“Thank you so much, Iron Man. You saved my life!” Scott gasps, panting. 

Tony’s eyes light up at the words and he smiles widely. “No problem, Ant-Man. Avengers always help each other out!” The team looked at each other meaningfully at the boy’s words. It was something they vowed to take more seriously after this trip. They were finally getting close to each other and somehow, with Tony’s help, they began to actually care for each other. “Now Dr. B, Falcon, you guys go sneak the pizza from the kitchens.”

The two nod and about a minute later they were back. Despite the boy’s imagination, they had set all of this up earlier. The cast members and security guards had opened the pool up just for them, and even a lifeguard was hidden while keeping an eye on them. The chef was waiting in the kitchen for them so it was much less ‘sneaking’ on Bruce and Sam’s part as being handed their food. 

“That was quick, great job team!” Tony whispered. “Now, the final mission. We must run across the ocean as fast as we can and touch the anemone. I mapped out all of the camera’s already and their motions. Cameras 2, 6, and 9 revolve 360 degrees for 30 seconds and it will take 13 seconds until we are in their field of view. If we run fast, it will take us about 8-10 seconds to reach the anemone. So we will essentially have 3-5 seconds of extra time if we need. But if we don’t make it in time, the alarm will go off and the sea creatures will all wake up and eat us. Ready?” Tony smiled. 

They all nodded with wide eyes. Tony watched the cameras rotate and counted down for them. On the go signal, Scott picked Tony up onto his back and dashed into the water. They ran across the pool, splashing up a storm, until finally, they all reached the anemone statue with Nemo and Marlin peeking out. Tony counted and they all placed their palm onto the red and orange statue. Tony’s imagination had spread to them all because they smiled as they felt the fake alarms being disengaged. 

Finally, Clint yelled “We did it!” They all cheered before Scott tossed Tony into the pool. Everyone went silent, staring anxiously at where Tony went under, but took a breath of relief when the boy surfaced, laughing hysterically. “We did it!” He yelled. 

“Great job, Avengers,” Steve smirked.

Tony smiled wide but jumped out of the way as Steve came crashing in next to him. He was followed by the six other Avengers cannonballing into the pool. It quickly turned into a splashing contest, much to Tony’s amusement. 

Steve enjoyed himself immensely, but took notice as Tony started tiring out. When he found the boy moving towards the shallow side of the pool so he didn't have to hold himself up, he gestured for them all to get into the hot tube. 

The team all piled in, sitting on the ledge as the warm bubbles brushed over them. Tony sat in Steve’s lap, resting against the large man. Steve handed him a slice of pizza and he munched on it sleepily. He listened to the others laugh and joke, and let the cool Florida breeze brush his face. He was content. 


	9. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Spoiler Alert* If you are going to Universal Studios and are looking forward to seeing the Harry Potter World, I suggest not reading this chapter if you want to be surprised when you go. 
> 
> After your visit, come back to read this and tell me how your trip was!!!

The group could not help but coo as Tony walked into the living room wearing his cute little Ravenclaw robe and Harry Potter glasses. His leg braces were on top of long blue socks and his crutches had blue and silver tape wrapped around them, which he had made himself last night. 

The group had all purchased Harry Potter robes last night in their house colors. Natasha and Rhodey were Slytherin, Clint and Steve were Gryffindor, Bruce was Ravenclaw, and Sam and Scott were Hufflepuff. It was a total coincidence that each house was equally represented, but Tony found it amazing. 

They waited an extra few minutes for Natasha to draw a scar on Tony’s head with makeup, but after that, they were ready to go. 

“Tony, I think you should use your wheelchair today. It’s going to be a lot of walking,” Bruce said as they stood at the door. 

A pout took over Tony’s face. “Please, Dr. B! I really really want to walk around Diagon Alley. I can do it,” Tony pleaded. 

“I know you can do it, Tones, but I think it would be safer for your chair today,” Bruce said softly. 

Steve could tell Bruce was getting anxious arguing with the little boy. “Plus, how are you going to hold your wand if you’re using your crutches Tony?” 

Like the genius he was, Tony froze as reasoning surged through him. “Very true,” he humed. “Give me one minute!” He shouted, walking back to the room. 

In no time, he came back, this time sitting in his chair. He looked a little sad, but still smiled for them. “Ready!” He nodded. 

They arrived at Universal an hour before the park opened, a perk Nick had pulled for them. The team had purposely brought Tony to the ‘Island of Adventure’ side of the park because they had a surprise for him. 

Since the Island was less themed and carried more attractions, they got on as many rides as they could with the park being practically empty. Many of them loved the Jurassic Park ride, but Tony’s favorite was the Incredible Hulk Coaster. Ironically, all the twists and turns made it Bruce’s least favorite ride. To be fair, it’s unpredictable, messy ride was a perfect representation of the Hulk. 

As the hour finished, they were getting off of ‘Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey’. To mess with Tony’s excitement, they decided to delay their trip to Diagon Alley in favor of getting food. In addition, it was steadily getting hotter and they would need their energy. 

To keep with their Harry Potter theme, they ate at the Three Broomsticks. Tony’s mind about bursted when the building not only looked exactly like the movie, but the food was also English. Tony, Rhodey and Natasha ordered fish and chips, Bruce and Steve tried the shepherd's pie, Sam tried the cornish pasty, and Clint and Scott both ordered huge turkey legs. Everyone enjoyed their food, even though Clint and Scott made a huge mess. 

By the time they left, the park was steadily growing crowded. Tony frowned when they left the restaurant and no one moved. “Well, how are we getting to Diagon Alley? Do we have to get back in the car? It’s not on my map,” Tony asked impaticienty. 

They all chuckled. “That’s because we are only on one side of Universal, we have to get to the other side to see Diagon Alley,” Rhodey said. 

“Well how do we get there?” Tony asked, extremely confused to the large smiles everyone wore. 

Steve finally took pity on the confused boy and pulled something out of his backpack to hand to Tony. 

Tony’s eyes widened at the piece of paper in his hand. “A ticket to the Hogwarts Express? What-” Steve grabbed Tony’s chair and pushed him around the side of the building. In front of them stood the large Hogwarts Express, an actual train. 

Tony practically bounced out his seat. “We get to ride on the real Hogwarts Express?!” The group nodded and Tony let out excited screams. Suddenly the train let out a loud whistle. “Let’s go! We don’t want to be late!”

They all laughed as Scott placed the boy on his back and dashed towards the train station. Clint put Natasha on his back and followed them, giggling. The remaining teammates rolled their eyes but followed them. Steve made sure to put Tony’s wheelchair with the others in the disability section so that it would be brought on the train. 

When they got to the line, there was a brick wall they were to walk through that would show them disappearing. Scott placed Tony on the ground and helped him walk through, though the boy was laughing hysterically the whole way. After he went through he turned to Steve who was about to walk through and shouted “No muggles allowed!” Steve pouted dramatically, setting Tony off in a pile of giggles again. Steve quickly ran through and picked up Tony by the waist while tickling him. He kept going until Bruce walked over to fix Tony’s oxygen cannula, which gave the boy a break. 

In no time, it was their turn to enter the train. They were led to a large cabin that had eight seats. Even so, Tony was passed over so that he sat against the window on Sam’s lap. Tony watched with wide eyes as the train took off and the window showed them going through Hogsmeade. He saw dementors and owls and Hagrid. Harry, Ron, and Hermione’s shadows even walked past their cabin’s window shade. Despite it being a projection, Tony shouted at it, trying to catch the trios’ attention. Even though Tony was a genius, they loved when his actions showed his young age. 

When they finally arrived at Diagon Alley, they had to practically drag Tony off the train. He wanted to ride it back and forth three more times. Twice for enjoyment, and the third to analyze the mechanics behind the ride. He quickly changed his tune when they promised him butterbeer. 

When they exited the ride they were on the ‘muggle’ side of London, Tony told them, so they’d have to put their wands away. The knight bus stood large across the street but there was no sign of Diagon. Before they could reach for a map, Tony pointed at a familiar looking set of bricks. After they grabbed his wheelchair from the train, he led them over and sure enough, behind the wall was all of Diagon Alley. Tony freaked out, vibrating in his seat and pointing out everything. 

Steve put Tony onto his shoulders so he would get to see all of the alley past the people. Rhodey helped the boy sit securely as Steve wrapped his hands around Tony’s stiff leg braces. The small boy rested his head on top of Steve’s, tired, but incredibly excited. “Get out, you fat ox,” Natasha scolded Clint who tried to fit into Tony’s wheelchair. Instead they put their bags and purchases into the chair as Tony used Steve as transport. 

Diagon Alley was an exact replica of the Harry Potter movies. It was a narrow street with grey paved stones. Lopsided buildings with large windows that poked out awkwardly lined each side. Store signs and hanging lights alternated the buildings. At the end of the Alley was a large dragon on top of Gringotts Bank that spouted fire every few minutes. The best part of the Alley was probably the sounds of excited children and adults that leaked from each store as the door opened. Tony forced Steve to drag him to every window to take in the sights. Most of the windows had fantastic displays of magic inside like floating yarn that knitted sweaters. When they reached a large shop that was colored orange and had a large animatronic man taking off a hat, they had to go inside. ‘Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes’, it was called. 

It was the most fantastic store ever filled with bright lights, loud noises, and laughter. Tony constantly tugged on Steve’s hair in excitement. Clint and Scott had lots of fun trying out some of the toys while everyone looked around. Tony almost cried when Clint gifted him a screaming yoyo. The rest of the team wanted to cry at the loud noise the toy emitted every time Tony used it. It quickly got annoying enough that Steve convinced the boy to play with it later at the hotel (preferably in Clint’s room). 

When they left the shop, they neared Ollivander’s wand shop which had a large crowd of kids pooling outside. When Natasha asked a young girl what was going on, she told the group Ollivander was about to select someone to choose their wand. Steve jumped as Tony pulled on his hair again in excitement. “We have to see Mr. Ollivander, we  _ have _ to!” Tony cried. 

Since the others were curious what was inside the shop as well, they decided to wait with the crowd. 

“Can I get down, Captain?” Tony asked quietly to Steve. 

Steve frowned, looking up at the boy in his shoulders. “You sure? The building is kind of small and the wheelchair might push us towards the back-”

“No, I want to stand with the other kids,” Tony said. 

Steve looked at the boy’s bright brown eyes and nodded. He lifted the boy by his armpits over his head and placed him on the ground. Immediately the boy wobbled, unsteady. Steve kept a hold of his hands and helped the boy drag his feet closer to the crowd. Immediately, kids started to come up to him. 

“I’m a Ravenclaw, too!” A boy about Tony’s age said. 

“That means you’re super smart!” Tony smiled wide. “My Captain says i’m super smart. I’m even smarter than Rhodeybear!”

The boy looked up at Steve but didn’t recognize him with the Harry Potter robes. “Your daddy’s a Gryffindor? Mine is a Hufflepuff!”

Tony frowned and looked up at Steve. “He’s not my dad-”

“Come over here, I know two Slytherins you should meet!” The boy said suddenly. 

“Okay! Are they mean like Draco?” Tony’s head tilted. 

“No, they are nice. They even let me have one of their Bertie Bott’s Jelly Beans!” The boy started gesturing Tony further into the crowd. 

“Wait, are there seats over there?” Steve asked before Tony could move.

The boy nodded, glancing quickly at Tony’s leg braces. “Well we were sitting on the ground over there.”

Tony looked up at Steve and nodded. The older man sighed softly and helped Tony follow the boy towards the shop windows. He helped Tony lower to the ground with his back against the wall of the store next to some other kids around his age. “We’ll be over there with the parents okay?” Steve said, pointing to the outskirts of the crowd where the Avengers were standing with other parents. Tony nodded, smiling, and was pulled into a discussion with the other kids. 

While they waited, the Avengers discussed plans for dinner. There was a Polynesian Resort that had a Hawaiian restaurant inside that Bruce wanted to try out. He had heard the food was good and he figured it would be a great experience for the Avengers to get a taste of a different culture. Once everyone was in agreement, Bruce took out his phone and put in a reservation for it. 

A few minutes later, the doors to Ollivanders opened and the kids jumped up to move inside. Steve quickly made his way over to Tony who was still sitting on the floor. The supersoldier was surprised to see Tony’s newly made friends still waiting for him. “Look Tony, your dad is here,” a Hufflepuff boy pointed out. 

Tony turned and smiled at Steve. “Hello, Captain.” Steve smiled and lifted the boy by his armpits to stand. 

When Steve went to hold Tony’s hands to help him to walk, two of the kids stepped up. “We got it, Mr. Tony’s dad. He told us he’s sick- we can help him!” Steve tried to hide his skeptical frown, but nodded when Tony looked pleadingly at him.

“We’ll be in the back, Tones,” Steve said. Tony smiled at him before his two friends grabbed Tony’s hands and helped the boy stumble inside the shop. 

“He’s growing up so fast,” Clint snarked into Steve’s ear. The supersoldier cuffed him in the back of the head and headed inside with the rest of the group. 

Inside Ollivanders, they were led into a small room covered in wand boxes from the floor to the top of the 10ft ceiling. There was a staircase that snaked along one of the sides of the tiny room leading to a door. And at the bottom of the staircase was a desk which sat empty except for a lamp. 

The room was cramped with people so they stood in rows. The adults stood in the back with shorter adults and teens in the row in front of them and the young kids stood in the very front. From his position in the back, Steve could see Tony standing in the front, still holding hands with his friends. He noticed the boy’s legs trembling and he hoped whatever was about to happen would be fairly quick. 

Just as Sam was betting Clint to climb the shelves of wand boxes along the wall behind them, the lights in the room suddenly dimmed and the door at the top of the staircase opened. Out came a man in purple robes with a large white beard and crooked glasses. Steve could see Tony’s eyes light up in wonder as the man came down the staircase, addressing the crowd. 

The old man introduced himself as Ollivander and told them about his wand shop. It was then he looked for a volunteer in the crowd to select a wand. Scanning the kids, his eyes landed on the smallest one with the biggest smile and an oxygen cannula under his nose. He gestured Tony forward and Steve watched the Avengers take their phones out to record. 

“Hello, what is your name?” The man asked in his heavy british accent. 

“Tony,” the boy said sheepishly. 

“Hello young Tony,” the man greeted, staring at Tony beneath his glasses. “Now, which is your wand arm?” 

Tony held up his slightly shaking right arm at which Ollivander started inspecting and measuring. The crowd stared in awe as the man hummed and muttered to himself. Clint held in giggles at the man’s eccentrics but watched curiously. 

Suddenly, Ollivander snapped the tape measure closed and started scanning the wall. He read many labels before he finally pulled out a maroon box and placed it on the desk. He opened it carefully and Tony leaned in as the wand inside was revealed. “Wand of birch, 15 inches, flexible, and unicorn hair core,” the man said, holding the wand. 

He gave the wand to Tony, asking him to say ‘Alohomora’ at the wall behind the desk which had a set of drawers. Tony followed the instructions but quickly covered his ears as the drawers went ballistic, opening and closing loudly. Ollivander recited his own spell to make them quit. Tony replaced the wand to its box with wide eyes. “Sorry,” he said guiltily. 

“No worries, lad, might I remind you, the wand chooses the wizard,” he said wisely. Ollivander put the wand back and searched for a different one. Tony tried out two more wands which in similar fashion worked badly. When he tried to levitate a wand box on the wall, the whole shelf broke and when he tried to water a plant, the flowers wilted. It was until the room filled with soft music, the familiar Harry Potter melody, did Ollivander have a revelation and started searching through the drawers of his desk for something. Finally he pulled out a dusty wand box and handed the one inside to Tony. As soon as Tony’s tiny hands grasped the wooden wand, a spotlight shone on him and a wind fluttered around the room, swishing his robes around. 

Tony smiled wide as Ollivander proclaimed it was the perfect fit. “A wand of beech, 16 inches, soft and pliable with a Phoenix tail feather core!” The Avengers all smiled wide, taking photos of the scene.

“A wand of beech tells me you are wise beyond your years and a Phoenix feather core means you are destined for greatness,” Ollivander informs. Tony looked down at his wand proudly. Though not as proud and happy the Avengers were as they looked at their boy. 

The show was finished after that and the crowd moved to the main wand shop to purchase wands. Tony, despite wanting the wand Snape had in the movie, did not want to part with his new wand. “It  _ chose _ me,” he told the Avengers. While Tony said goodbye to his friends, Sam snuck over to the register to purchase Tony’s wand, no one wanting to explain to the boy the wand wasn’t free and Ollivander wanted $55 for it. 

By the time they left the store, Tony was noticeably tired and his legs shook like a baby deer. Steve waited for the boy’s friends to leave before pulling Tony into his arms. The boy rested his head against Steve’s chest and closed his eyes as he took deep breaths. “You did it, buddy,” Steve whispered to him. He knew how important it was to Tony to be just like the other kids and even though Tony’s body would be suffering later, Steve was proud of him. 

Tony was too tired to try out the interactive magic hot spots in Diagon. Those required standing and lifting his arm and talking and he was not up for it. It kind of unnerved him how easily his body was shutting down after a bit of activity, but he tried to not make the Avengers worried. He already noticed Bruce’s concerned looks as he lay limp on Steve trying to gain back some energy. “Can we get butterbeer first?” Tony asked when they discussed leaving.

The Avengers shot each other looks before shrugging. They walked a few stores down to a stand which was selling the beverage. There was a long line so Steve took Tony to a bit of shading a few feet away as the rest of the group stood on line. Half of them ended up getting warm butterbeer while the rest got cold. Tony took a sip of his ice cold butterbeer and fell in love. He couldn’t finish it all, but that was okay since he was travelling with men who had bottomless stomachs. 

Just as they were walking to the exit, it started raining heavily. Everyone in the parks ran around, looking for cover. It was the perfect time for the group to realize they forgot ponchos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was based on my own trip to the Harry Potter World! I love it so much! Have you been?


	10. Once in a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers make it home from the rain and decide to go to dinner.

They were drenched when they got in the car, practically soaking the seats and floor. The driver had the heat on full blast and the ride was fairly quiet as they shivered. Conversation picked up a bit when they started talking about some of the rides. 

It wasn’t until halfway through the ride home Steve started to get worried at the quiet, shivering bundle in his arms. Tony’s fist was white as he clenched the wand in his hand but Steve’s eyes widened when he noticed the boy’s lips slightly tinged blue and his fluttering chest. “Hey buddy, you doing okay?” Steve whispered, although everyone quieted and turned in his direction. 

Tony shook his head slightly and let his eyes fall closed. Bruce quickly gestured to Steve. The supersoldier passed the limp boy over to the scientist. 

Bruce cradled Tony’s small body on his lap and started checking his vitals. “Hey Tones, what’s up buddy?” Bruce heard a crinkle in the boy’s chest everytime he took a breath and he silently willed the car to drive faster. The oxygen concentration was already cranked up to the highest and still the boy seemed to be struggling. 

“Cold,” Tony muttered through shivering teeth. 

“I know, pal. We’re almost there. Just hang on for a few more minutes okay?” Bruce says worriedly. Tony nods and curls into the scientist. Tony was practically rocking with shivers. 

As soon as the car stops moving, Bruce picks up Tony and dashes into the house. Steve, who had followed quickly behind him, peeled off Tony’s clothes while Bruce set up the nebulizer and placed it over Tony’s face. 

As soon as the small boy’s clothes were off and his emaciated body was exposed, Bruce helped Tony get settled against Steve and pushed them both into the warm shower. Steve held the back of the boy’s head onto his shoulder and the rest of the tiny limp body securely against him. The warm water immediately ended both of their shivering and Tony’s teeth quickly stopped their chattering. 

Bruce welcomed them with a large fluffy towel and brought Tony back to the bedroom to wrap him in warm clothes. Already the boy’s breathing sounded better, but Bruce put him on another nebulizer treatment just in case. 

Laying the sleepy boy down on the bed, he started exercising Tony’s joints to prevent stiffness. “Hey buddy, can you squeeze my hands?” Bruce asked after getting Tony’s attention. 

Tony nodded and squeezed the hands in his grasp. “Good job,” Bruce said, internally frowning. It was heartbreaking to watch the boy weaken day-by-day. He didn’t want to alert anyone, but he knew Tony’s life was coming to an end, faster than he thought it would. 

Bruce massaged the boy’s tiny fingers and stretched out his legs. “Can you push back against my hand, now?” The small genius lazily opened his eyes and did as instructed. Unlike his hands, his feet offered almost no resistance. The thin appendages shook as Bruce cradled Tony’s foot. “Good job,” Bruce offered again. The sickly boy’s eyes closed and Bruce continued pedaling the motionless legs. 

Just as Steve walked back into the room, Tony’s body started twitching. Bruce quickly turned him to his side as a seizure racked through his small body. Almost as if his brain sensed his body’s weakness, the seizure was less flailing than the previous one and consisted of mainly shaking. Still Tony grunted as white foam collected in his mouth poured onto the sheets. 

Steve kneeled next to the boy’s head on the bed and used a towel to wipe away the foam. “You’re okay, buddy. We’re right here,” Steve said softly. He ran fingers through the small buds of hair that were starting to grow back onto Tony’s bald head now that the chemo stopped. 

Bruce timed the seizure on his watch, and sighed gratefully when Tony’s body relaxed after three minutes. “You’re doing great, Tones,” Steve whispered when the boy started whimpering. Bruce checked the boy’s vitals while Steve comforted the boy. 

“How do you feel, buddy?” Steve said. Bruce looked up and noticed Tony’s half-lidded eyes. The small boy let out a sigh in response. “Just rest, okay?” Steve helped Bruce tuck the boy in. 

They found everyone sitting in the living room, quietly. They all were wearing dry clothes though everyone’s hair was still pretty damp. “How’s Tony?” Rhodey asked as soon as he noticed them. 

“He’s resting. I don’t think he caught a cold, which is good,” Bruce informed. 

“That’s good.” The room erupted into silence again.

“Are we still going to dinner?” Clint asked. Natasha smacked him on the head. “Ow! I mean if Tony is okay.”

Bruce sighed. “Yeah, if Tony’s feeling better, I think we should go. We only have a few nights left, I think he would want to have as much fun as he can.”

The group nodded in agreement. They chose a movie to watch, though all of their minds were on the young boy sleeping in the bedroom. 

Hours later, they heard a bunch of rustling. “Captain America?” A small voice asked. 

Steve didn’t hesitate before jumping off the couch and dashing to the bedroom. He found Tony collapsed tiredly against the pillows, but sitting up. “Hey buddy, how you feeling?” Steve smiled. 

“Better,” Tony grinned. “Can you help me to the bathroom?” He asked a bit sheepishly. 

“Of course, Tones.” Steve moved the blanket back before lifting the boy into his arms bridal style. 

“One day,” Tony whispered in his arms, “I want to be strong like you.”

“You will be,” Steve said firmly. “You’ll be stronger.”

Tony came stumbling out of the bathroom, holding onto the doorway. “I’m hungry, Captain,” he said suddenly. 

Steve laughed. “Me too, come on, let’s see what the others are up to.” This time, he put Tony on his back and ran out to the living room, prompting laughs from the boy. 

“I’m hungry!” Tony shouted to the group as they entered. 

“Me too!” Clint said, jumping up. 

“I’m  _ hungrier _ !” Tony shouted. 

“No, I'm hungrier!” Clint pouted.

“No! I’m so hungry I could eat you!” Tony shouted through giggles. Clint’s eyes widened comically and Tony’s laughing grew even louder. 

Steve suddenly tossed him towards the couch so he landed in Clint’s lap. Tony started grabbing at Clint’s arms and started biting his shirt. “I’m so hungry!” Tony growled. 

Clint screamed and tossed the boy to Natasha next to him. “He’s a monster!” Clint cried. At this point, Tony was practically wheezing with laughs. 

“You're such a silly boy, Antoshka,” Natasha smiled, cuddling the small boy close. She started peppering the boy’s face with kisses but he was quickly saved by Scott.

“I’ll save you, Tones,” Scott yelled dramatically as he grabbed the boy and pulled him onto his own lap. “He doesn’t want smelly girl kisses!” 

“What about smelly  _ boy  _ kisses?” Rhodey said as he grabbed Tony from Scott, kissing the boy’s cheeks frantically. 

“Ew!” Tony screamed through his laughter. 

“No, I know what Tony needs,” Sam said. He grabbed the boy and tossed him into the air. Tony shouted in delight but it turned into a scream as Sam caught him and attacked him with tickles. 

“Stop, please!” Tony giggled. “I’ll give you anything!” The boy was saved by Bruce who gathered Tony onto his lap to rest, anxious about the boy’s probably high heart rate. 

“Let’s settle down,” Bruce said to the group who were still chuckling. “If we want to make our reservations, we have to start getting dressed.”

“Yes, food!” Clint growled. He quickly raced off to the bedroom to change. The others rolled their eyes and followed suit. 

“Where are we going Dr. B?” Tony asked as the man carried him into their room. 

“It’s a surprise, Tony,” Bruce smiled, placing the boy onto the bed. 

Bruce laid the boy’s outfit next to him. It was a flowery button up short-sleeved shirt and shorts to match. Tony loved the pattern and spoke excitedly about it as Steve helped him get dressed. 

While Steve put on Tony’s clothes, Bruce snapped on the boy’s leg braces. He tightened them slightly on Tony’s thinning legs. He also went to the medical bag and grabbed Tony’s arm braces. He knew the boy wouldn’t be too happy, but with Tony’s weakening muscles, they were needed. 

Tony ended up taking a short nap on the bed while the men shaved and got dressed. He woke to Steve’s hand gently rubbing his arm. “Ready to go, buddy?” Steve smiled. Tony nodded and the supersoldier helped him up. 

Steve lifted the sleepy boy into the wheelchair while Bruce helped to untangle the oxygen cannula tube. Steve lifted Tony’s limp legs onto the footrest and arranged him so he was comfortable. While he could see that the boy was happy to go out, he knew Tony was deeply tired. Unfortunately, he knew it wasn’t just a normal tired, it was a bone-deep tired that Tony would feel for the rest of his short life. Steve willed the dark thoughts from his head when a small hand reached up to grab his. 

Bruce pushed the boy’s chair out of the bedroom as Steve walked next to them, holding Tony’s hand. “Ready to go?” Bruce asked. They all nodded, smiling excitedly, and left the hotel room. 

Ohana’s was an incredibly beautiful restaurant. There were beautiful Hawaiian patterns everywhere, not to be outshone by the small hidden Mickeys all over the detailing. The smell of ethnic food poured out of the doors and each Avenger’s stomach growled in anticipation. 

Upon entering, they were each given leis made of colorful flowers. Tony giggled as the kind lady placed one over his head. They were led to a large table at the edge of the restaurant surrounded by floor to ceiling windows overlooking the rest of the Polynesian resort. 

They took their seats and frowned when they didn’t get menus. “Let us serve you,” their accented hostess said cryptically before taking their drink orders and walking away. The Avengers looked at Bruce who shrugged. 

“So Tones, you excited for Magic Kingdom tomorrow?” Sam asked the boy. 

Tony smiled, nodding. “I can’t wait.”

The group grinned and started up a conversation about tomorrow’s activities. 

Not too long after they were seated did the food come. Large platters of food covered the table of many different hawaiian dishes. They listened intensely as their waiter informed them what each dish was and the background of it. 

They decided as a group to try each dish to fully get the ethnic experience. They filled their plates with all kinds of meats, dumplings, and vegetables. Tony, whose stomach was pretty small, only had about a quarter of it on his plate. 

They dug in, talking about which foods they liked and didn’t. While they ate, waiters came around with skewers of meat and seafood and served them each. 

In the middle of a conversation, Steve frowned when he heard coughs coming from next to him. He looked over quickly and his eyes widened when he saw Tony choking. 

He pulled the boy onto his lap and started tapping him on the back as gently as he could. “It’s okay, buddy,” he said to the gasping boy. Tony continued to cough, tears pouring out his eyes. His face was turning red and he held a fistful of Steve’s pants in his grasp. 

“Harder,” Bruce said anxiously. Steve was getting nowhere with his love taps, as much as he was trying not to hurt the boy. 

With one hard slap to the back, Tony stopped choking. Steve quickly pushed his fingers into the boy’s mouth and pulled out the piece of food. Tony let out a few more coughs, but took a small sip of water when Bruce held it up to him. 

Tears continued to fall from Tony’s eyes and he trembled in Steve’s lap. Steve rubbed the boy’s shoulder comfortingly as Bruce examined him. “Does your throat hurt, buddy?” Bruce asked softly. Tony shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Bruce gently massaged his throat, feeling around. “Is your breathing okay?” Tony nodded again. “Okay, just take small sips for now,” Bruce said. 

Tony nodded, shifting. He moved so he was stradling Steve and pressed his face into the broad man’s chest. “You’re okay, buddy,” Steve whispered from where his head rested on Tony’s. 

The rest of dinner was quieter. No one could enjoy themselves with the reminder of how sick Tony was becoming. He couldn’t even eat anymore- how were they supposed to act like things were normal?

Tony was just sad. He knew what all this meant. He was dying, like actually dying. 

Tony looked past Steve’s head to the window. Just over the trees, he could see the very top of the Cinderella castle. A once in a lifetime view. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I just want to remind you all that this is a WIP. I don't know yet if Tony is going to die, but it's a possibility. Feel free to let me know your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
